


Papa Hawk's Collectibles

by anarchycox



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, phil is still a cap fanboy, retired superheroes, what happens when you stop being a superhero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: Tommy likes the memorabilia shop that opened a few months ago and he really likes the grumpy owners who love to bicker with each other. Clint and Phil are such dorks. He just wonders how they have such cool Avengers collectibles in amid the baseballs and jerseys.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olor_et_Luna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olor_et_Luna/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Коллекционные вещицы Папы Хоука](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481775) by [Andrew_Clean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean), [Fotini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fotini/pseuds/Fotini), [WTF_Avengers_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017)



It wasn’t a particularly large shop, but it wasn’t too small. It was a bit odd in a neighbourhood bordering on hipster, but sat on the edges where gentrification seemed to have given up. It almost kept steady hours though at least once a week there would be a sign up and some of their excuses had been...colourful:

_ We ran out of coffee so not happening today _

_ We got tickets to a thing _

_ Trade Show _

And once there was a sign

_ Saving the World Back in three days if the apocalypse hasn’t happened _

They were open four days later, so Tommy guessed the world didn’t end.

He loved the shop and stopped in at least once a week, more if he had earned some extra money from the odd jobs he kept around the neighbourhood. The owners were as odd as the shop suggested that they should be.

It was small enough not to need two men working, but they seemed to make sure their hours overlapped. The man who was a bit older than the other always opened. Tommy thought it weird that he wore a full suit for selling baseballs and trading cards, but he got used to it. He opened at 11:30 on weekdays, 10am on weekends. 7 days a week, unless one of their signs showed up. 

Then the other guy rolled in, anywhere between 1 and 3 and they stayed together until just before 5 when it was down to the one who was usually in a sweatshirt and jeans. Suit guy would come back down with dinner at 6 and they’d eat at the counter before he went back upstairs and the shop closed somewhere between 8 and 10 or whenever the guy got bored.

It was five visits before he learned they were Phil and Clint. They were sort of grumpy for men working in customer service. But Tommy liked it, he had come in with a couple other kids because they had had an actual piece of Iron Man armor in the window signed by Tony Stark. It had been totally legit and everyone wondered how they got it. Otherwise his friends had called the shop lame, but Tommy thought it was cool. It had hidden corners and these little treasures if you knew to look for them.

Sure there were baseballs and jerseys, but comic books, and old action figures, and these amazing replicas kept in locked cabinets and Phil would let you just sit and look. They never kicked him out for breathing on stuff and even would sometimes stop bickering to tell him what it had been like living in New York during the rise of the Avengers.

Craig had said that he had been in the same room with Thor once, that his dad was a big shot and blah blah blah. He had been living on that story since the fourth grade.

But if Clint was in his ‘nostaglia mode’ as Phil called it, they talked about walking on the street and seeing Iron Man fly by. He talked of how you could tell when an alien or monster took a chunk of a building out versus the Hulk. Phil eventually would chime in and bitch about traffic and how Avenging probably created an insane amount of paperwork. Clint would throw a receipt at him.

“Why’d you retire here then?” Tommy asked. “Sounds like you love New York.”

“Yeah, but here is good too.” Clint said. “Couldn't afford to open a shop in New York. I always wanted to be a shop keeper.”

Phil rolled his eyes. “Because you have me for the taxes. Half the time you take an afternoon nap. Tommy could have been robbing us blind in between your snores.” Phil smiled though to take the sting out of his words.

Clint snorted. “You know I see all, even when I’m napping.”

“Well you could see your way to properly balancing the register at the end of the night?”

“Sure. Hey Tommy how do you I balance zero sales? Zero versus zero is?”

Tommy kept his head down and looked at the vintage cards. “Uh...zero sir.”

“Jesus, Tommy, told you it’s Clint. Call the stick in the mud sir if you have to. He’s old he likes that sort of formality.”

“Because you are so spry these days.” Phil said dryly. “How was the knee this morning?”

“Good enough to hit the ground to blow you.” Clint shot back.

Phil glared at him. “Not in front of the child.”

“I’m 14.” Tommy wrinkled his nose though, they were the nice old gays guys who owned the shop. Old guys didn’t still have sex. He flipped the page in the box. “Holy shit this is a 1952 reissue of the original Captain America cards.”

Phil grinned and hurried over. “How could you tell?”

Tommy smiled at Phil. The guy was such a Captain America dork. “It’s the colouring. The reds are just this shade that really on shows up in the 50s cards, it’s dark, not that comic book bright of later reissues, but not the faded you get on the actual originals.” Ever since he had seen that piece of Iron Man armor, he had ditched his collecting of sports stuff and began to focus on superhero collectibles. 

He looked at Phil. “I can give you thirty bucks for it.”

Clint snorted. “Kid that card is worth 200.” 

“It’s a reissue.” 

“Yeah, the first reissue and it is in bitching condition.” Clint paused. “Wait, the cards are your shit, why am I arguing for you?”

“Because you know I’m going to sell it to him for 100.”

“How the hell are we supposed to make a profit if you give away stuff to a punk kid who’s going to lose it in a week?”

“We don’t need to profit, we at most need to break even.” Phil replied. “Would you rather it go to some asshole online, or Tommy?” Phil countered.

Clint flipped him off and went back to reading Green Arrow and muttering about how he wasn’t so great with the bow.

“Don’t have that much money.” Tommy said. It was a good deal, but no way would he bring in that extra money for a month or two. Winter meant less chores. Made decent money shoveling but there was just more in the summer.

“Clint and I need to do inventory soon, and we could use help with that, and I want to change the window displays, and -”

Tommy grinned a little. “And you’ll think of a bunch of shit you need done until I happen to work off the difference?”

“You used to be subtle Phil.” Clint said from his behind his comic.

“You used to be wiley, we all change with age.” Phil looked at Tommy. “Deal?”

Tommy looked over at Clint who was trying to not pay attention. He realized they were a little lonely. He hadn’t really seen a lot of people stop by. Which was a shame; they were pretty cool for two old guys. “Sure deal.”

Tommy started to spend a lot of time at the shop, even starting doing his homework there. It wasn’t like he had anything else going on. He was what the school counselor called ‘troubled.’ which he thought was funny since he was never in trouble. He just liked quiet. He had people who were almost friends, were aware enough if he missed a day or two of school, but otherwise people just sort of forgot he was there.

But Phil and Clint always saw him and brought him in a chair to sit behind the counter and do his work. He listened to them fight about everything from pizza toppings to whose fault their fifth anniversary had been.

“How long have you been together then?” Tommy asked. Valentines was coming up and everyone at school was being an idiot talking about how true love was magical and all this glitter filled stuff. Tommy figured true love was more like Phil and Clint, bitching at each other about taking out the trash and lord of the rings vs star wars, and everything else they grumbled about, even as Phil massaged Clint’s stiff fingers and Clint brought Phil tea and yelled that he didn’t need more coffee after what the doctor had said.

“Depends on who you ask.” Clint said after a moment. “I say 12, Phil says 18, our best friend Natasha says...shit Phil what number did she decide on?”

“23.” Phil said as he opened a shipping box.

“She doesn’t count from Cairo on.” Clint argued.

“No she counts from Scotland.”

“Huh.” Clint nodded. “Loch Ness monster is so cool, we should go visit.”

“I have debated us going on vacation soon.” Phil removed the styrofoam and squealed. Tommy pretended he didn’t notice Clint reach a hand under the register. “He sent it, oh my god, Clint, he sent it.”

“Sent what babe?” Clint walked over and put a hand on Phil’s back. “So for fuck’s sake, you are not putting that in the shop window.”

“But it’s so cool.”

“It’s a ponytail.” Clint groaned.

“It isn’t a ponytail - it is the winter soldier’s ponytail.” Phil held up the certificate and the signed photo. “Circa 2018, Clint, when he cut it for the first time after properly joining the Avengers.”

“I know when he fucking joined the Avengers, Phil.” Clint rolled his eyes. “Broody bastard and his goddamn goth eyeliner.”

“Winter Soldier is totally cool.” Tommy protested. “I mean war hero, tortured and conditioned by the bad guys, big ball of crazy happens and then becomes a hero again and fights by his best friend’s side to save the world. How can you not dig a story like that?”

“He’s just grumpy because Bucky’s resting bitch face is better than his.” Phil said. “I’m putting this in the display case.”

“Who’s gonna buy hair Phil? Who?” Clint shouted. “And how much did you pay for that?”

“Hah. Nothing. It was found in the old -” Tommy watched as Phil looked at him and quickly shut up. “I made a good deal.” Phil finished lamely. Tommy decided to go get a broom. He had wondered if they got some of their cool Avengers stuff through less than legal means, and figured this was proof. But he sort of loved them, so he had no intentions of saying anything.

 

The next week Tommy drifted in at the usual time. “Hey Clint, you want me to -” He stopped talking because that definitely wasn’t Clint.

She looked to be of an age with Clint, hair dyed a rather...bright red. “Did you do that with kool aid?” She gave him this look and he wondered if he was about to die. 

“Clint said you were amusing.” Her voice is low. “They are busy for the few days. I am filling in.”

“They usually put up one of their weird signs.” Tommy thought about it, those had been happening less though, much less since he started coming in five days a week instead of one. But that had to be a coincidence.

“Do they?” She raised a brow. “Well, I owed them so I am running the shop for the next couple of days. I am Natasha.”

“Tommy.” He held out his hand and watched her debate before shaking. “I’ll just...Phil usually helps me with my English homework. I don’t get poems.”

“Let me.” And they sat together and Natasha helped him and then he swept and dusted and went home to whatever leftovers his mom had put out for him. Natasha was quiet and a bit scary, but with some prodding, told Tommy stories about Clint and Phil.

“So they worked together? In New York?”

“They did.” She smiled. “They fought even more then.”

Tommy laughed. “Four days ago they fought about the perfect ratio of sugar and milk in coffee. Phil had a powerpoint presentation.”

“Of course he did.” Natasha sat, her back perfectly straight. “Off the job, just so much bickering, it was sexual tension of course, took them years to realize they were gone for each other. But on the job, a perfect unit. They listened to each other, often not even having to speak. They just knew what each other was thinking. Drove some of the others crazy that they would just look at each for a couple minutes and then one raised brow from Phil and Clint was gone, in perfect position. It was magnificent.”

“They tell lots of stories, but sort of skirt around what they actually did. Were they cops or something?” He thinks of the taser he’s seen on Phil and the way Clint sits his back to the wall.

“Or something.” Natasha smiled. “Read your Shakespeare.”

A few days later it was back to normal, but Clint gave him a good whack on his back. “She liked you. Didn’t suggest we close up shop or neutralize you or anything. Think she’s finally accepting Phil and I are happy here. And if she gives the all clear, the rest will swing by soon enough.”

“The rest?” Tommy asked.

“Hmmm, no one quite believed us when we decided to move here and open this shop, said we’d be back in the city in two months, but in a few weeks it will be two years, guess they realized we are actually serious.”

“So you two actually do have friends.” Tommy bit his lip, worried that was too insulting.

Clint almost fell of his chair laughing. “Yeah we got friends. Well co-workers but they are friends. Did you like Tasha?”

“She was nice, helped with my Shakespeare.”

“Yeah she and Phil always liked to talk books when we were stuck with downtime.” Clint said. He sighed. “You know, always figured that was a sign that he was too good for me, all the books he read. Until I realized that he wasn’t reading like Tolstoy in Russian, but rather romance books, young adult fantasy and stuff like that. Said why would he read depressing Russian assholes when he had to fight them all the time. He always did like a happy ending.”

“Hey Clint?” 

“Yeah buddy?”

“You really don’t mind me hanging out here all the time?” Tommy pulled at a loose thread on his shirt.

“Nah you remind me of Peter. A punk...intern we had.” Clint answered easily. “Plus Phil adores you. Figured we’d start training you on the cash register soon.”

“Phil gave me the card weeks ago.” 

Clint froze. “Aww crap, tell me he’s been paying you for all the stuff you’ve been doing.”

“I’m working towards that Captain America replica helmet. It’s going to take a while, even with Phil’s fan discount.”

“He’s just happy to have someone to go nuts over Cap with. You’d think he would have gotten over the hero worship after everything. But nope still just as nuts even knowing the guy drinks the milk straight from the jug.” Clint shuddered. “So unhygenic.”

“You drink coffee from the pot.” Phil said coming out from the back.

“Yeah but that was like our dedicated pot, everyone knew that. Tony made sure it was labeled the Clint and Phil pot after that time you tazed him for touching.”

Phil smiled. “No one can prove I tazed him that time. Or the five other times.”

Tommy watched them start to bicker about coffee again. He figured that they had to have been having that fight for 25 years, it was fun to watch as they fed each other lines.

*******************************

Tommy walked into the shop and Clint took one look at him and yelled for Phil. He flipped the closed sign and sat Tommy down. 

“What happened?”

“Some guys started to pick on a kid I sort of know a bit, and I tried to intervene. It didn’t go so well.” Tommy heard Phil barreling down the stairs and just watched as he tried to quickly hide the gun. “I know you guys used to be cops or something.”

“I’m calling your mom.” Phil said after putting the gun in the back of his pants. 

“No, she’ll leave work and we need the money.” Tommy sniffled. “Fighting hurts. I just didn’t...they were kicking him, when he was down. And Cap would have stopped them right?”

Phil pulled out the small first aid kit from under the counter. “Yeah, Cap would have stood up to them.” He began to clean Tommy’s wounds. “You ever been in a fight before?”

“No. No one notices me, I’m not even worth bullying.”

“I noticed you.” Clint said.

“Yeah but you like notice everything. Inventory moved an inch, Phil’s ass, even though it is saggy old guy ass, you know how much homework I have just by looking at my backpack. Eyes like a bloody hawk.” Tommy winced as Phil cleaned and taped his knuckles. “That why the place is called Papa Hawk’s?”

Phil laughed. “No he lost a bet with his protege.”

“Stop calling her that. Katie Kate wasn’t my...she was just a kid I helped out.” Clint huffed. “Don’t make me sound all fancy and important.”

“You are the most important person in the world as far as I am concerned.” Phil said simply.

“Aww.” Clint smiled. “I love you too, you old fuddy duddy.”

“That’s sir fuddy duddy.”

“Don’t call you sir anywhere these days except bed.”

“Oh my god, don’t say stuff like that.” Tommy groaned. Phil finished cleaning him up.

“Want to learn how to properly throw a punch, just in case?” Phil asked quietly.

Tommy thought about it. “Yeah.”

“I’ll teach you to fight well, and then Clint will teach you to fight to survive.” Phil promised.

“No one will mess with you.” Clint agreed.

The next day an assembly was called and there was a stern lecture and a new bullying policy put in place. Tommy smiled a bit, it totally smacked of Phil. Especially when all the kids had to sign off that they agreed to the terms. Phil did love his paperwork.

Tommy loved his self defense lessons and took to it. He was also amazed for a man of 60 and the other 49 how crazy fast and strong they were. They even took him to a range, which he couldn’t understand why, since no way was he touching a gun but they had him practice throwing anything and everything, a chair, a book, a knife.

And then Phil shot and was brilliant and Tommy told him so. “I’m acceptable for a retired agent.” Phil commented. Tommy blinked. More and more they said things that suggest more like FBI than cop and that would also explain how they seemed to be on the scene for some of those Avenger stories they told him. “But just watch this.”

Clint opened a case and pulled out a bow. It looked, important. Tommy watched him just hold it for a minute, smooth his hand over the curve. And then Clint smiled at him. He looked so damn happy. Then is was just a blur and the sound of thwack and Clint was out of arrows. Perfect bullseye and then a happy face. 

“Wow.”

“Sexiest fucking thing ever.” Phil said quietly. “Only time he has ever missed was when I asked him to marry me in the middle of a shot. He didn’t talk to me for three days - he hated to miss. And then he said yes.”

“Cool.” Tommy watched him make some more shots. 

Two days later Tommy came in with a very beat up Hawkeye action figure. “You guys don’t have any Hawkeye stuff in here, which is weird with all the other Avenger stuff.”

Clint looked at the action figure and Phil looked at Clint. 

“But he’s cool and we should have some stuff, right?”

Clint didn’t say anything.

Phil touched a hand to Clint’s shoulder. “You are absolutely right Tommy.”

The next week there were three arrows in the special case.

****************************

It was late and Tommy had actually been out with a friend at the coffee shop and they walked down the street. Tommy looked at the shop which had been closed up early. He saw lights in the apartment above and saw Phil and Clint dancing in the window. Phil held Clint close and they were swaying.

Tommy guessed they didn’t bicker all the time after all.

******************************

Phil had finally bullied Clint into going upstairs to have a nap. Clint had gotten knocked back by the flu that had gone around town and tried to play like he was capable of watching the store. He so wasn’t.

But that meant Tommy was alone in the store. For the first time. He moved over to Clint’s stool and prayed no real customers came in. It wouldn’t be long, it was fine. He watched the windows and anytime someone stopped to look he glared, hoping they’d keep walking.

And then a guy with giant shoulders stopped and looked in the window and came in. “Hi!” He was cheerful. “Was wondering about a couple of the baseballs in the window. Spring training started you know, always pick up a treat or two before heading down to Florida to watch.” He laughed a little. “Best trip ever. Been trying to convince Phil to come along, but said the shop was too busy.”

“We had 5 sales this week.” Tommy said defensively, like that was a good number. But for them in the store that was. He knew they sold more online and that one of the sales would cover the bills for a month easy.

“That’s good. Do they actually like it here?”

Tommy glowered at him a bit. “They don’t seem to be the sort to stay if they are unhappy.”

The guy laughed. “That’s true. I’m Steve by the way, Steve Rogers.”

“Yeah right.” Tommy laughed. “Phil just happens to have a friend named after his hero?”

Steve blushed. “15 years and he still…” They could hear Phil coming down the steps.

“Sorry Tommy, you know how Clint gets.” Phil looked up and grinned. “Steve!” He went over and hugged the guy. “What are you doing here?”

“Trying to get you to come to Spring Training with me.”

Phil laughed. “No, but I’ll sell you a couple cards for the friend’s discount.”

“Throw in that ball in the window too.” Steve demanded.

“Sure.” Phil gestured and Tommy went to get it. “Can I get you to sign a couple things while you are in? We are putting a few things into a charity auction.”

“Of course.”

Tommy wondered what the guy was going to sign. He stayed and chatted with Tommy and Phil, before going up to hang out with Clint who had shouted down the steps about being lonely.

One week later, Tommy stared at the Captain America poster that was signed and up for auction for the school’s new roof auction. A poster he knew hadn’t been signed last week. Before that big baseball nerd named Steve had stopped by.

Oh, holy shit.

*****************************

“That had been Captain America.” Tommy ran into the store. “THAT HAD BEEN CAPTAIN AMERICA.”

Clint grinned. “Yeah? So?”

Tommy collapsed into his chair. “I called him a nerd.”

“He is a nerd.” 

“Oh god, Natasha is the Black Widow.” 

“Uh huh.” Clint shouldn’t laugh at a kid who looked so shell shocked, but his face was hilarious. He took a photo and sent it to Phil who had gone to run some errands.

“You two weren’t cops or even FBI.”

“Nope, not even a little.”

Tommy wondered why Clint took so long to change in his brain. Clint was just Clint, he was cranky and silly and loved Phil and was good with high school algebra and horrible with history. He was a good cook and a dirty fighter and he was a superhero.

“You are Hawkeye.”

“Kate Bishop is Hawkeye.” Clint corrected. “The better Hawkeye, much less of the wrong sort of attitude.”

“You were Hawkeye. You were one of the first Avengers.” Tommy looked at him. “You are in my school books.”

“Ugh, I hate that part.” Clint frowned. “I didn’t even go to school, you know. Got my GED and now now it like I’m stuck in high school forever in that list of names in that chapter about how the world changed and we saved it.”

“Oh my god, you are you.” Tommy looked at him. “I just...why are you here?”

“Because Phil had a coronary and I got too many concussions jumping off of buildings and so we tried been trainers and did that for a couple years but sort of missed the game and decided to just really walk away from it all. Phil did up a spreadsheet of options and we decided to become...normal people. We opened this shop, which we bug our friends for stuff to sell, and cover up the super cool stuff with the sports things.”

“Some of the sports stuff is really cool too, you know.” 

“See that’s why Phil likes you - you two are peas in a pod.”

“Do I have to keep this, secret?” Tommy asked. “Like if I accidentally call you Hawkeye, would someone kill me?”

“No.” Phil said. He had come in quietly during Clint’s explanation. “We’d ask that you don’t spread it around, because we really are just retired folk, with a new vocation, but nothing will happen to you if you talk about it.”

“Are you a superhero?” Tommy stared at Phil, his favourite person other than his mom.

“No.”

“Yes.” Clint countered and he poked Phil. “He was our guy on the ground, organized us, planned. We only pulled off what we did because of him. So he’s totally a fucking superhero.” Clint glared and Tommy realized this was one of their arguments.

“Why no Hawkeye stuff then?”

“Because feels cheesy to sell my own shit.” Clint said bluntly.

“Okay yeah that makes sense.” Tommy agreed after a minute. “Could I maybe have your autograph then?”

“Yeah kid.” Clint hugged him. “Phil has all my trading cards. All five of them.”

Phil grinned happy to finally have a chance to show off his Hawkeye memorabilia collection.

**************************

There was a cramped little shop on a corner called  _ Papa Hawk’s Collectibles _ . Its owners loved to bicker and rather strange people regularly stopped in now, it had more foot traffic than ever.

Tommy never reacted to the people that stopped in to visit. 

He was the one to hang the sign:

_ Closed for Superhero convention _ .

It was a close enough name for the party for Clint and Phil’s anniversary. Tommy ate cake with Captain America and chatted with Falcon and helped the Winter Soldier steal his ponytail back.  He laughed at the nerf bow and arrow Phil bought Clint and the Captain America footie pjs Clint got him.

It seemed his favourite people were superheroes.

But mostly they were just Phil and Clint.

And maybe when Craig was talking again about his meeting his Thor story, Tommy couldn’t stop himself from saying, “Meh Thor’s okay, sort of crap at Twister though. Hawkeye and I kicked his ass.”

Everyone turned and looked at Tommy, who just grinned and went back to his lunch.

  
He hoped that Clint would help him with his math homework after school.


	2. Career Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They really didn't mean to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy some cliched small town/high school villains

"Right. So, ummm hi?" Tommy looked at Clint.

"Hi." Clint said slowly. "What did you break?"

"Nothing." Tommy's voice cracked. "Nothing, I swear."

"Phil get your ass down here, I think aliens replaced Tommy with a pod person." Clint shouted up the stairs. He smiled and pointed a gun at Tommy. "Pass code kid."

"Don't make me say it." Tommy begged. "He's going to hear." Phil emerged from behind the curtain also holding a gun.

"Pass code." Clint's voice was stern.

Tommy groaned. "Captain America is a weenie, whose butt looks bad in the tights and hits like a jellyfish."

Clint snickered and put his gun away. "Ow." He shouted as Phil lightly pistol whipped him. "That hurts."

"Don't make life difficult for the teenager."

"Yeah." Tommy stuck out his tongue.

"My pass code if you please Tommy." Phil's gun wasn't pointed at him, but he was pretty sure it was actually loaded.

"Oh come on! Other people with after school jobs don't have to go through this shit." 

"Language." Both Clint and Phil yelled.

"Gimli rules, Legolas drools." Tommy muttered. He sat down on his school in a funk. Phil handed him an oreo. "Two." he pouted. Phil gave him an extra cookie. "Now I don't wanna ask."

"Ask what?" Phil pulled over the third stool and Tommy laughed as they both gave him the concerned look. "We're here for you Tommy, no judgement. Is a girl pregnant, is it bullies, is it drugs?"

"What after school specials have you been watching? I'm 15, who am I getting pregnant?" Tommy stared at him.

"That girl with the braids who walks by the shop on Saturdays when you are cleaning?" Clint asked. "What's her name?"

Tommy turned bright red. "Chantal?"

"Ooooh." 

"Shut up both of you." Tommy reached into his bag and pulled out a sheet. "Career week."

Phil and Clint stared at the flyer. It was cheerful and vaguely frightening to them. They weren't the best at social events. "In what capacity do you want us there Tommy?" Phil asked.

Tommy scrunched his nose in confusion. "Well Mom offered to take time off, but that means lost money and I won't do that to her and uh, I'm not embarrassed that she's a maid, she works hard and takes care of me great, but you know Craig and his asshole friends would make fun. But you two own a shop, I think you own the building and you could talk about how you opened the store, how you get stock, that sort of stuff." Tommy looked at them. "Is it asking too much? You have to do a fifteen minute talk in the morning and then set up a booth in the gym so that people can come around and ask you questions. It's stupid never mind."

Clint and Phil looked at each other. "I'm not wearing a suit or pretending I have more than my GED." Clint warned. "In fact, I'm pretty much going to stand there and make Phil do all the talking."

"Of course, god forbid you perform basic social skills." Phil muttered.

"Hey, I was nice in the grocery store yesterday."

"Because Mrs Gorbinski was staring at your arms."

"Not my fault she likes the gun show."

"She's 90, your flexxing could have given her a heart attack that could have killed her. I am not dealing with a dead body in the cereal aisle."

"It wouldn't be the first time."

"That was in the soup aisle you jerk."

Tommy coughed to get them back on track, though he kind of wanted to know the story. "Means, shutting the story for a Friday."

Phil just shrugged. "Happy to do so for you Tommy."

Tommy fidgeted with his bag a little. "Thanks guys."

Clint gave him a hug. "It will be fun."

**************************

Clint looked into the classroom. "Okay, bye." He looked up to the ceiling for a quick exit and Phil gave him a light kidney punch.

"You are too old for vents." Phil hissed. "And we promised Tommy."

"The principal is in there."

"No they are in the other social studies class, this is the VP."

"That is worse!" Clint hissed back. The other parents in the hall were starting to look at them. "VP is the one that suspends you - they do the dirty work."

"Clint, you are 50, do you really think the principal is going to keep you after school?" Phil raised a brow. "Do I remind you that you have faced down worse than a VP?"

"Shut up, nothing in the universe is scarier than a VP on a power trip."

"That's god's truth." A dad said from a seat. "Being here gives me chills, but you do what you do for your kids. Don't actually recognize you."

"We're here for Tommy Leung." Phil said holding out his hand. "Phil Coulson, we own Papa Hawk's Collectibles. Apparently I have to make quarterly tax filings sound interesting."

"Hah, I run the funeral home." The man countered. "And I'm friends with Mrs. Leung, we went to school together. She's talked about how great a help you've been with Tommy. Really helping him out of his shell."

"His shell is fine. Shells are hard, keep you safe." Clint was eyeing all possible exits.

The guy laughed. Clint had been dead serious.

"So, we didn't bring a lot with us for our booth, a fact sheet, a few objects to show what we sell and a banner to hang over the table." Phil looked at some of the other people in suits and had large boxes of materials. "But I have a feeling we may have not taken it seriously enough."

"Some people like to take this very seriously, show how important they are. You know how it is."

Clint nodded. There were always people ready to show off. He opened his mouth but a woman left the classroom and Tommy popped his head out. "Guys?" his voice cracked a little. Phil adjusted his tie and held Clint's wrist in a death grip. He had his cane with him today, his leg had been rough this morning. Stupid tentacle monster that had taken a chunk out of his calf 8 years ago. Phil hauled Clint along and they stood in front of the 22 students, teacher and vice principal. Okay maybe Clint had a point, she had evil eyes.

"Hello." Tommy held his notes in a death grip. "This is Phil and Clint Coulson and they own Papa Hawk's Collectibles. They are here to talk about being small business owners with an actual store instead of solely selling online, like lots of memorabilia people do these days. I work part time for them and am learning a lot."

"Yeah - like how to sell knock offs." Craig fake whispered to the guy sitting next to him.

Clint immediately stepped forward and Phil pulled him gently back. 

"It is of course a danger with this business that you might end up with a replica, or even a deliberate fraud." Phil said calmly. "In fact a big portion of the job is the research into what we are buying and making sure we can trace the lineage. I am not saying we've never been mistaken but we do our best to only sell authentic goods and provide the history and a certificate of authentication when we can. That is my job, along with the taxes and other paper work, which is seemingly unending when you own the business."

"I manage the online portion, putting up the postings, just searching for interesting things that Phil then does the research on. When we go to trade shows and auctions, estate sales, I make the deal." Clint added in. "And I pull the most hours in the actual store."

"You mean when you take naps." Tommy muttered and the class laughed. He turned bright red. "Sorry Clint, but I've actually dusted you and you didn't wake up." More laughter and Clint just grinned. 

"Hey, we have a top notch security system." Clint shrugged. "It's the Stark whatever the hell number got tacked on. That's another thing, don't ever cheap out on your security, insurance, and the people you hire."

"Then why did you hire Tommy?" Craig joked.

This time Clint had to hold Phil back. Tommy was hunching in a little. "Look, you never know with people right? The quiet kid can be smart and kind and loyal, the one you can trust. And the one with all the smiles and charm that you'd think would be good at selling stuff is just a dudebro who's going to fail out of college and get fat and talk about the good days and not realize that everyone thinks he's a joke." Clint looked right at Craig as he said this. "My money is always on the quiet guy."

Phil opened the bag they brought and explained how he authenticated the baseball card and showed how you can learn signatures are legitimate with a signed photo of Thor, Iron Man, and Captain America. Craig kept coughing fake until the VP warned him he was skirting the line for detention. Phil wrapped it up and they escaped into the hallway. 

"Okay what the hell is with that Craig kid?" Clint asked all the parents.

"Excuse me?" A woman said sharply.

"Oh crap." the dad they had been talking to before said.

"Yeah, he's a mouthy asshole, who likes to make his classmates feel bad. Why hasn't anyone taught him manners?"

"Craig is my son." she stepped over. "He is a good boy, who just tells it like it is. Just like his father, the mayor?" she looked at Clint's worn jeans and Phil's cane. "He is going to be going to a Big Ten school on a full scholarship and acts like the winner he is. It isn't his fault that some of his classmates are less than."

"Oh my god, when did Mean Girls become a docmentary?" Clint wondered. "You can't really be like this? This isn't how people are is it?"

She was called into the room and sailed by them like they were garbage. "I hope your tacky little shop manages to stay in business."

"Did she call our shop tacky?" Clint looked at the closing door. "Did she imply Tommy is less than that blowhard? Who implied we sell fake shit?"

Phil groaned. It never worked out for him when Clint got worked up. "Clint let's just go set up our table. Please, we can't do anything that will upset Tommy."

"Fine, fine." They talked to a couple of the other parents and then kids started to stream out of the room. It seemed the woman had been the last for this morning session. 

"Mom, you were the best, the other people were a joke." Craig said loudly. "I mean those people that Tommy brought in, sell cheap knockoffs. I mean we've met Thor. And Tommy thinks being near all those fakes makes him cooler somehow."

"I think Tommy's cool." A girl, Chantal, said to her friends.

Craig opened his mouth to respond, but his mother hustled him away. 

Tommy came out of the room, looking a little dejected. "Hey guys. So it's lunch, but I'm not that hungry, I could help you set up your table."

Phil and Clint looked at each other. "Go eat lunch in the cafeteria, we're fine." Clint said. "Here's ten bucks, buy some fries and split those giant chocolate chip cookies with Chantal."

Tommy blushed a little. He looked over at Chantal and her friends but hurried away.

"Oh we are going maximum effort on this." Clint warned Phil.

"For the love pete, do not quote Deadpool in a high school." Phil begged.

Clint just pointed at him. "Maximum Effort!" He yelled as he pulled out his phone and stomped towards the gym.

"It's good Tommy has people in his corner, but is your husband going to cause trouble at career day?" the dad asked.

"Yes. Yes he is." Phil sighed. "And I'm going to let him."

"Oh this is going to be awesome."

"Honestly, just hoping not too many things blow up." Phil muttered. "I knew I shouldn't let him have that extra cup of coffee this morning." Phil chased after Clint as well as he could.

An hour later all of Tommy's grade poured into the gym and started to peruse the various booths. Phil sat it alone, Clint having run to the shop, which wasn't worrying at all. He had his fliers, and a few objects out and most kids were just walking by, which was fine with him. 

A couple stopped though and asked some questions and he was happy to answer. The girl that Tommy swore he wasn't crushing on stopped the longest and asked some really interesting questions. Phil ended up recommending she consider long term getting an MBA, she had a sharp and interesting mind. She smiled at that.

"So umm, what time does Tommy usually work to on Saturdays?" She asked.

Phil smiled. "Until 3, and I understand the coffee shop a few doors down from us, is quite enjoyable."

She giggled a little and then bolted when Tommy was seen coming near.

"Hey kid, you find anything interesting?" Phil asked. "Looks like there is a little of everything here."

"I dunno." Tommy sat in what was supposed to be Clint's seat.

"Sure you do."

"The guy who does web comics was pretty cool." Tommy admitted. "But art school costs a lot, and not a lot of options after."

"One you are down for a Tony Stark scholarship that will kick in for whatever school you want. Two, study what makes you happy, and you'll find enough rewards."

"I'm down for a wha?"

"I pulled a string or two. You won't have to worry about education." Phil looked at him. "You are an interesting person Tommy, we like interesting and want to see it grow."

"Are you sure you guys are superheroes and not fairy godfathers?"

Phil laughed. "I was called a fairy once you know. God the 80s fucking sucked."

Tommy decided he didn't want to know what happened to that personn. "Hey, where's Clint? This is a long pee break."

"I have no idea. Which frankly means only bad things." Phil tilted his head. "Do you hear that?"

"What?"

"Thunder." Phil replied.

"It's blue skies."

"And a sonic sound." Phil looked as windows rattled. "Oh no no no no no." He looked to the gym doors and Clint came stomping back in, a table under his arm. "Oh crap." Phil had two options: try to stop it, or just play dumb. He felt the second option was better and tried to slump in his chair be unnoticed.

Clint set up the table and taped some poster board to it.

The sign said:  _Avengers Assemble_.

"Phil." Tommy said staring at the sign.

"I know, but Craig's mom really annoyed him. He is allergic to soccer moms raising 'winners'." Phil said. The thunder and sonic sound were closer. "At least he only called two of them in."

"I would have called more in, but they take a while to get here." Clint shouted down to him. 

"How did he hear that?" Tommy asked.

"He probably didn't, just guessed after knowing me forever." Phil sighed. "Come on, help me move my table over, might as well show solidarity with my idiot." Tommy nodded and they moved the Papa Hawk's Collectibles table next to the Avengers table. 

Clint took off his jacket and was wearing his modified old uniform. "That is not playing fair." Phil said. He looked at the arms that had not look an inch of definition. 

Clint winked and flexed and Phil reminded himself he was not young anymore. And that dragging his husband off to a high school bathroom to make out was a very bad idea.

"Stop looking at each other like that." Tommy said. People were starting to stare and the noise outside got louder. 

Phil was just happy that the two lugs only broke the gym door coming in. Several kids screamed when Thor and Iron Man strode into the gym. 

"Son of Coul, my dear friend. Of all the earthly pleasure the team has shown me, Career Day is a new experience. This is a joyous occasion."

"I know you are faking it with that talk." Phil muttered, but let himself be swept up in a hug. "Down now, Thor." Thor put him down and then swept Tommy up as well.

"Young Tommy, I trust they do not work you too much?"

"Nah, they are cool." Tommy could feel the whole gym staring at all of them.

"Indeed they are as cool as ice." Thor put him down. "Now how do I career day? Do I tell battle strategies? Offer weapons training?"

"Why don't I have my own table?" Tony opened the face mask and the armor collapsed into a neat pile, forming its own container. "I wanna talk science. Oooh, think I can kidnap some kids to a lab? Does a school this small even have a lab? Tommy do you need me to buy you a lab?"

"No, Tony." Tommy paused. "Actually our computers sort of blow."

Tony made a note on his phone. "New computer for Tommy. Got it." He looked at everyone staring. "Hi everyone, we're three of the original Avengers and I guess we'll talk about how you can save the world. Oh and Phil will tell you about the paperwork you can do for superheroes if you aren't as awesome as us." Tony waved at everyone.

There was a rush of kids. "You're an Avenger?" someone shouted to Clint.

"Aww shit, I didn't think this through." Clint realized.

"No. No you didn't."

"He's Hawkeye." Tommy shouted. "The best Avenger ever."

"Hey." Tony complained.

"Shut up, Hawkeye's awesome." Tommy answered back.

"Your computer is only going to have 5 terabytes of storage now." 

Tommy stuck his tongue out at Iron Man.

Career day was pretty much abandoned by all the kids as they crowded the Avengers and asked all sorts of questions. The three even provided a small demonstration. And were doing photos and autographs.

Tommy was in the middle of it and kids who had always ignored him were talking to him, but he dismissed it, he knew it was all for show. The best part was when Craig and his mom came up and Craig tried to be all cool.

"Hey Thor, I'm Craig I'm sure you remember me." Craig held out his hand.

"No, are your a friend of Tommy's?" Thor shook the hand, being the nice puppy he is. "Tommy you must meet me again on the field of battle, that game of twister was rigged."

Tommy snorted. "Sure buddy."

Some of the students giggled at Craig, who stormed off in a huff.

Clint was positively gleeful at that and figured outing them was totally worth it.

Until he heard Tony say whoops and the backboard of the basketball net sort of exploded. And the score board. "Oh hey look it, got a call from Avenger's central. Got to go. Career day was totally fun. Bye Tommy." Tony hopped into the rest of his suit and flew away, thrusters scorching the ground. Thor shrugged and said his goodbyes. Clint shot a couple arrows at them and shouted COWARDS!

Phil watched as everyone slowly moved away from their table, and then quickly as the Vice Principal came storming over. "The gym is ruined. My office now!" 

"Yes ma'am." Clint said quickly. He put his bow into its case. He began to look panicked. "Phil, just let me do the talking, I know VPs. You probably never were called in, I'll take care of it."

Phil and Tommy nodded in agreement, since Tommy had certainly never been in trouble either. They had confidence in Clint.

*************************************

"Okay this looks bad." Clint said an hour later.

Phil and Tommy glared at him.

"But really, it could be worse?" Clint tried to smile.

"Your mouth got us all detention!" Phil shouted. "We're adults, I'm almost a senior citizen and I have detention."

"I don't think she can actually enforce it." Tommy offered.

"No, she knows we'll do the time, to set a good example for you." Phil muttered and he began to clean the mess Tony had made in the gym. Not like it was the first time he was cleaning up after Tony. Or after Clint.

Tommy was sweeping up glass. "Why'd you do that Clint?" he asked. He never looked up from the ground.

Clint shrugged and began to stack tables. "Some people need to be taken down a peg. Not allowed to shoot civilians with arrows, so you shoot them in the ego instead."

"You didn't like the suggestion that our store was fake." Phil smiled a little. "You care about our little shop."

"Of course I do!" Clint stopped tidying. "It's ours, like the first...well second...okay third thing ever that was just ours. It makes us happy and you know, won't give you a heart attack unless you get too into it with that buyer down in Florida, and it brought us Tommy, who is cool, and just...I'm happy. No one gets to crap on that."

Phil put down his broom and went over and kissed Clint. "You are a pain in the ass and cause chaos and I adore every second of it."

"Yeah, but how are we going to pay for this?" Clint asked.

"I stole Tony's wallet before he flew away." Phil held up a slim piece of black leather. "Come on, ice cream is on Tony after we finish cleaning."

Tommy went back to sweeping. They were all quiet for a time. "Did you see Craig's face?" Tommy giggled. "It was awesome."

"Yeah, it was." Clint high fived Tommy.

"Don't be a bad influence."

The two snorted. "Too late."

They heard a throat clear and looked to see the VP tapping her foot. They all quickly got back to sweeping.

*******************************

On Saturday the store was packed with gawkers and Clint got fed up and yelled at everyone and put up a sign on the door:

_Yes I am a former Avenger_

_That's how we know all the stuff we sell is legit_

_Because I was goddamn there_

_No I won't answer your questions_

_Don't come in unless you are actually interested in the shit we sell_.

Tommy added a thank you come again to the bottom. At 3 the bell over the door rang. He looked up from where he was sorting some coins. "Oh. ummm, hi Chantal." 

"Hi, Tommy." she gave a little wave.

Her lips were shiny with gloss and her hair was corkscrews everywhere. She looked so pretty. "Umm, Clint is kind of cranky, so maybe you don't want to linger?"

"I promise I'm here to buy something." Chantal said. "I read the sign."

"Oh, well I can help you with that. Is there something in particular?"

"I remember there used to be those silly plastic rings from grocery stores?" she approached the counter. "I was hoping they were still in."

"Yeah." Tommy walked over to another counter and pulled them out. "Phil loves these, they are worthless from a collector stand point, but he thinks anything that glows in the dark is cool."

Chantal searches the bowl and pulls a few out and Tommy rings her up. She puts them on. "What do you think?"

"Pretty cute." he managed to say.

"Tommy you are off work, take the girl for a coffee." Clint said coming in from the back. "I can handle the rest of the day." He was armed with his Nerf bow and aimed it at the door. They all heard the bell and Clint shot without checking first.

"Awww, toy, no." Clint said as he realized he shot his husband.

"Oh we are talking about customer service." Phil said. "Because I think this means you were going to shoot shoppers."

"Shit, Chantal run, that's his lecture voice." Tommy didn't think and grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the shop. He made to let go, but she kept a tight grip as they walked to the coffee shop.

When they were still there an hour later, he really tried to ignore Clint pressed against the window giving him a thumb's up.

 

 


	3. Weekend Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets an adventure

Tommy was whistling on his way to the shop, it was spring and the snow had been melted for a month. It meant Phil would finally bring Lola out of storage. He loved Lola, she was just so cool. And he just knew she had rockets or something. No way she didn't. He was hoping that at this point he was trusted enough he might even get to ride in her just once. He turned the corner and saw the shop was dark. He looked at the sign on the door.

_Lola is riding free._

_I'll be riding too shortly ;)_

_Tommy don't make that face._

"I'll make whatever face I want." Tommy muttered, horrified that they might be off having sex in the car. They were old, didn't that require them to be more bendy. Oh god he just thought of Phil and bendy in the same sentence. He needed brain bleach. 

He walked home, and tried not to think about what they might be doing and where. He was surprised to see their ancient Honda in the driveway. He opened the back door. "Mom?" She usually wasn't home until dinner.

"Hey hon." 

"What are you doing home?"

"Your Coulsons, had asked to see me, they needed to talk." she was sitting at the table and drinking a cup of tea. "That is a really pretty car they have."

Tommy shuddered a little, hoping they cleaned her thoroughly. "They didn't make you lose work did they?"

"No, Tommy. You worry too much. Clint gave the manager an autographed photo and my pay for the day is just fine. Now sit." she got up and fixed him a plate and a cup of tea. "They wanted to know if we had plans for Easter weekend."

"No? You work most holidays for the extra time so we can have that cabin week away in July." Tommy loved that week, he and his mom in a cabin, and swimming and hiking and she always told him great stories about Dad. No matter how broke they were, she always managed to scrape the money together for it.

"That's right." she agreed. "They have to go to New York for the weekend and wondered if you would like to go with them. They wanted my permission to kidnap you, let you cut class Thursday afternoon and then return you Sunday night."

She laughed at the blank look on his face. "Now it will mean flying on the private plane Tony Stark is sending for them, and staying in Avenger's tower, and probably getting into all sorts of mischief, but if that sounds too boring well I can tell them I need you at home."

Tommy looked at her in horror. "You wouldn't." she bit her lip. "Mom, please? Please can I go, please, please, please?"

"Of course you can, already have called the school and left a message that you are needed by your family Thursday afternoon. But remember today is only Tuesday, so you best pay attention tomorrow and Thursday morning."

"Yes ma'am." Tommy smiled at her. "Thanks Mom."

She hugged him tight, he was such a good boy, and deserved a little spoiling. "Go do your chores, I'll make taco casserole."

***************************************

Thursday at lunch everyone was talking about their long weekend plans. Tommy actually sat with a few people now, mostly Chantal and her friends. They were bemoaning boring family plans. "What about you Tommy?" Chantal asked.

"Yeah, just boring stuff." he said casually, not wanting to sound like he was bragging. He had one more class and then he was out of there.

He heard the cafeteria go silent and looked up. "You own a suit?" he asked staring at Clint.

"Yes I own a suit. I own like...2. Okay, I own two suits." Clint shrugged, clearly a little uncomfortable. "But vacation time, means Phil and I switch." he wiggled his eyebrows. "He likes me in the suit."

Tommy groaned. "Thought I had to do one more class."

"Stark's ride for us is early for once. We grabbed your kit. Let's move out." Clint turned around without another word.

"Uh, bye?" Tommy grabbed his backpack.

"Family huh?" Chantal teased.

Clint ducked his head back in and shouted, "We're burning daylight here kid."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, something like that."

He hurried out of the cafeteria ignoring the buzz of talk. "You did that to stick it to the jerks who have been leaving me alone, what just in case?"

"So what if I did?"

"Did Phil approve?"

"Who's idea did you think it was?" Clint went and stood beside the car. "You coming?"

"He let you drive Lola?" Tommy almost touched her, and pulled back, he didn't want to get a thumb print on her.

"I don't need to ask permission." Clint got in and started her up. Tommy got into the other seat and just sighed. "Yeah, she's something else isn't she?" Clint drove way too fast back to the store and there was Phil tapping a foot in front of the garage. Wearing jeans, which was frankly disturbing.

"Looking incredibly sexy in that suit will not save you, Clinton Francis Barton Coulson."

Tommy bit back a laugh. "You totally don't have permission to drive her."

"Shut up." Clint smiled. "You look good in your jeans babe." Clint licked his lips. "Real good."

Phil just held up an angry finger. "No."

"Yes sir." Clint got out and handed over the keys. He pecked Phil's cheek, and felt the muscles underneath want to smile. It was enough. "But hey I have Tommy and his weekend bag. Let's go."

Phil nodded and bundled everyone into the SUV and took them to the small airstrip at the edge of town where Stark's small plane was waiting. "Fly us to New York Clint."

"Sir, I am a more than qualified pilot." The man on the plane protested.

"Good for you. Clint will be flying. If he likes you can keep him company." Phil said. He stowed the luggage. "Buckle in Tommy." he chided.

"Right." Tommy looked around and Phil helped him. "Flying isn't scary is it?"

"It is for some, but I find planes less scary than being hauled into the air by Falcon." Phil smiled.

"Tell me." Tommy asked. Phil was always the quiet one, his stories vague. Clint was the one who talked about the old days more. Tommy treasure the Phil stories. He listened rapt as Phil talked about aliens and flying, and how much he hated when Avengers just picked him up and carted him around. He was distracted enough to not worry about his first flight. It wasn't that long to New York and he was in awe of all the buildings, even in the air the energy felt different. They touched down and walked over to the limo waiting for them. "Jesus, you guys go all out when you travel."

"No, just Tony being Tony." Phil sighed. "He wants to create a new contract between the Avengers and SHIELD as his parting gift for retiring and needs my help."

"Iron Man is retiring?" Tommy flopped down into his chair.

"He's been phasing down for a while. He's human, Tommy and has bad knees and lung damage. He is still going to provide financial assistance and just try to kick him out of a lab, but he'll be done by the new year." Phil looked at him. "This is only family talk, Tommy. You don't tell anyone."

"Yes sir." Tommy flushed a little at being called family.

"Fact is, us first wave, we're just about done - the human ones. Natasha hasn't been out in what almost a year, instead is training the young avengers. Oh and fuck me that that is what they are calling themselves." Clint groaned. "Falcon is working mostly as an advisor, Ant-Man disappeared a year before me into domestic bliss. Thor and Cap are a god and super human, but otherwise pass the mantle, light a candle, and wonder how long they remember you."

"No." Phil kissed Clint. "No maudlin. You get to take Tommy around New York, and you can stop at the range and remind the young folk how it is really done. And we will go out for dinner and buy souvenirs. Remember we made a choice and a good one." Phil smiled. "No one could ever forget the Amazing Hawkeye."

"You're biased."

"So what?" Phil didn't care a bit.

"Holy Shit that is Avengers Tower." Tommy squished his face against the glass. 

"Yeah, it was home for about 10 years." Clint said. "Tony keeps a guest floor for all the people who have ever been a part of the team."

And sure enough it was Tony Stark who opened their door. "Phil, you need to talk to director Hill, she's being unreasonable. I actually miss Fury. She's making me miss Fury."

"Nick Fury?" Tommy whispered.

"Yeah, he went off grid about five years ago. No one knows where or even if he's still alive." Clint said but he was watching Phil, he would bet anything Phil knew what happened to Fury. Tony was already dragging Phil off, who looked to Clint and Tommy. Clint just waved and Tommy followed suit. "So wanna see the digs or wanna go explore?"

"Should we just abandon Phil?"

"Probably not."

"Okay then." Tommy nodded. "Explore it is."

"I'll show you where I killed a dragon!" Clint threw an arm over Tommy's shoulder and headed for the nearest subway stop.

They returned 3 hours later, and Tommy was exhausted and weighed down with all the souvenirs Clint had bought him. They stopped at a floor and dropped everything off, but Tommy didn't even get to really see it before Clint dragged him back to the elevator and up a few levels. The door opened and Tommy breathed in. Oh god the food smelled good.

"Fuck yeah, Cap cooked. Steve's Italian food is the best." Clint dragged Tommy along. "There better be fucking lasagna Steve."

"Cool your jets, Barton. Of course there is lasagna." Tommy did not know how to cope seeing Captain America in a kiss the cook apron and sauce on his cheek. He then really didn't know how to cope when the man hugged him. "Hey, Tommy. Happy to have you here for the weekend. Been exploring?"

"Yeah." Tommy was pulled to a dining room table and froze. He knew a couple, Tony, Bucky, Sam, but good those were the Avengers, the ones he saw last week on the news fighting in the artic. He wondered how lame it would be to ask for a million selfies. "Hi?" His voice cracked three times on the simple word.

"Katie-kate, come say hi to Tommy." Clint ordered.

"Hi!" she didn't get up from her seat. "Not moving this is the good chair."

"They are all good chairs. Hi I'm Miles."

"Yes, sir, Spiderman sir. Oh jeez." Tommy groaned. He had hung out with superheroes plenty. "I mean, yeah hi, nice to meet you." he turned. "Oh my god, you're Kamala Khan. Oh god, oh god, oh god. I mean, crap. Can I have your autograph? Oh crap I sound worse than Phil."

Clint laughed as Tommy hung his head.

"Sure." Kamala held out her hand. "Phil and Clint are great, happy to meet you. I can only stay for dinner today. Curfews, am I right?" she leaned in. "Do you read fanfic?"

Tommy looked around and gave her a quick nod. 

"I've written phlint, wanna link?"

"Ewww no." Tommy whispered. But he leaned in "You have any Science Bros?"

She high fived him and asked for his email.

"Sit. Eat." Steve said.

Tommy found himself seated with the young avengers and looked around a little. "Did we get the kiddie table?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "Yup. They do this. Five bucks Clint is the first to say back in my day."

"Ten on Sam." Kamala offered. 

Everyone chimed in. The only person no one took in the bet was Phil. They didn't talk about Phil at all, even though Tommy was seated next to Phil, who was chatting with Natasha. "Why is no one taking Phil?"

"Because he never says stuff like that." Miles explained. "Plus, he's Coulson."

Tommy looked at all the heads nodding. "I don't understand."

"Who's the scariest of the old guys?" Kate asked.

Tommy looked at them. Tony and Steve were in a slap fight over a piece of garlic bread that Bucky stole from under them and split with Natasha. Clint was tapping his fingers just to annoy Bruce, and Sam and Phil were arguing about sports. "It gets hard sometimes to remember they are scary." Tommy said.

Miles grinned a little. "Do it."

Kamala cupped a hand to her mouth. "Incoming 3 o'clock." All elder Avengers threw a knife, pulled a gun, or reached for a weapon. Tommy just saw a shirt in front of him. Phil had put himself in between Tommy and the perceived threat.

Once they all calmed down Steve pointed at Kamala. "You are on KP for the next several years."

"Okay, so all still have it."

"But you didn't see, or you did, but didn't notice. Think about what happened." Kate said. 

Tommy played it through his mind again, and again. "They all looked to Phil after initial release of weapons." Tommy said. "To make sure he was okay?"

"No, silly for orders. Who's scariest? The super hero, or the person they all look to, to lead them?" Kate explained. "Phil died kicking Loki's ass and then he came back because hell if he was going to trust anyone else with his paperwork. At least that's how the joke goes. Mostly I figure heaven was boring and someone had to keep Clint in line. He's the BAMF of the BAMF. Lord BAMFerton."

"Kate." Phil said calmly. 

"Sorry." she stuffed a great deal of lasagna in her mouth and the rest of the dinner passed smoothly.

Tommy said good night to everyone and they all trudged down to their suite. Phil and Clint offered to put a movie on but he was exhausted from all the activity and crawled into bed. He was reading on his phone when an email popped up. It wasn't anyone he knew but it said PROOF OF BAMF in the header. He opened it up and there were five videos of Phil just kicking ass. He watched the flour bag video five times.

Holy hell, Phil was brutal. Phil who did the books, and made him eat vegetables, and helped with history homework and fussed over Lola. And fought like he was in a John Woo movie. He knew Phil could shoot, but this was different. Clint hadn't been joking when he called Phil a super hero.

It was so freaking cool.

********************************

Tommy spent the next day playing tourist with Clint and Natasha and it was awesome. There were more souvenirs and Natasha distracted Clint with a sports store and helped him pick out something for Chantal to bring back and every time he reached for his wallet someone slapped his hand away. By the afternoon Phil joined them and they went to the Met and poked around different galleries. Tommy loved the Egyptian wing, Clint actually loved creep Renaissance baby paintings, Natasha loved medieval armor.

"What's your favourite Phil?" Tommy asked.

Phil walked him to a small room. "I don't have a favourite piece of art." They looked around the dim lighting, and Tommy realized it was a room of books and pages. "This though is my favourite room, it is always quiet in here. And I think that some of the most beautiful things in the world are manuscripts."

"These are Qur'ans." Tommy looked around.

"Hmmm, and in the next room is pages about Vishnu." Phil looked at an open page. "I love the gilt, the time. Think this whole book, by hand. The patience, the steadiness." Phil smiled down at the display.

Tommy found a bench and sat and tried to stifle his laugh but he was loud enough to bring Clint running. Tommy was choking on air. "Your favourite art in the world is paperwork. That is fucking perfect Phil. Oh god, that is the best thing anyone ever has told me." Tommy couldn't stop giggling and Clint joined in at the affronted look on his husband's face.

Phil huffed a little, but smiled when Natasha hooked her arm through his. "Fine yes, I find paperwork beautiful. If you two don't stop laughing, no ice cream for you." They didn't stop laughing and he still bought them ice cream.

Tony got them tickets for a broadway show, and Tommy thought it silly but fun.

And it was so cheesy but the next day he did the Statue of Liberty with a number of Avengers. Everyone laughed at how it still made Steve choked up to read the plaque and falcon cheated and flew to the top instead of taking the stairs. Clint tried to get Phil to stay down, his leg bothering him after all the walking yesterday, but he just put Clint on his ass and started to climb. No one mentioned how Clint wrapped an arm around Phil and helped him the last little bit. It was a good view.

He took photos and thought he had some fun ones, and ended up with selfies with all the old avengers, the young ones having training exercises. And then Tony dropped the bomb. "So, how about a game?"

"What sort of game?" Phil asked, eyes squinting.

"A sort of capture the flag/keep away game?" Tony suggested. Bucky tossed him the backpack he was carrying and in less than three minutes in was in Iron Man armor. He grabbed Tommy. "Person who is the one to bring him in the door to the tower is the winner." He dropped out of lady liberty's crown and Tommy heard Clint swear.

Tony was perfectly gentle with him. "This is only my second time flying asshole." Tommy warned. "I'll puke on the red and gold."

"No you won't." And Sam had him out of Tony's hands.

Tommy should have been pissed that Avengers were tossing him around like a rag doll, but he somehow ended up riding on a motorcycle behind Steve and in a hearse with Natasha (he really didn't want to know she got a hearse), but it was actually Bucky who had them both on skateboards of all things and the tower was two buildings away. And then Bucky was clothes lined by Clint.

"How did all those without rocket power even get off the island this fast?" Tommy asked as Clint escorted him to the building.

"Well see it was really simple thing we -" And Clint dropped to the ground tazed, right as he hit the door. Phil calmly opened it. 

"Tommy, care for a cookie?" Phil held his hand and helped Tommy step over Clint.

"You tazed your husband. To win a game."

"I dislike losing." Phil smiled. "You know, donuts. I'm feeling donuts." They got on the elevator.

"Yeah, a donut could be cool." Tommy agreed.

******************************

The next day, Tommy got to watch the old avengers fight the young ones.

Phil and Director Hill made him sign 10 different NDAs that he saw nothing.

He got his photo with Kamala and an autograph on a poster before they had to leave. When they were leaving the tower he got all these hugs and Natasha promised to visit and Steve kept talking about him coming back for a ball game.

It had been he and his mom so long he couldn't figure out how he ended up with all these uncles and cousins. It was a little scary.

And all sorts of awesome.

Clint was of course up front, not trusting the pilot and Phil was reading some notes.

"Hey Phil?"

"Hmmm?" Phil asked not looking up.

"I can get my learner's permit next month." Tommy looked out the window. "Would you maybe be able to teach me to drive? Not in Lola, obviously, but I could borrow the Honda. Or I can just sign up for classes at the school. It's okay, never mind."

"Generally when you ask a person a question, you should let them answer." Phil put his papers down. "Ask your mom and then I would be happy to teach you."

"Because that's what family does." Tommy said. "They take you on silly vacations to see dopey relatives who bicker and they teach you to drive."

Phil looked at him. "This my understanding what families do as well."

"Okay then."

They were quiet.

"When I have my license can I drive Lola? Just to piss Clint off?"

"No." Phil went back to his paperwork.

Tommy figured he had time to work on him.


	4. Clint and the Injury

Tommy was in the shop with Phil, they were having a quiet morning, no one wanted collectibles during the hottest week of summer. He was so damn grateful the shop had a.c. "Hey, where's Clint?" Usually he had rolled into the shop by now.

"Tony sent him a belated birthday gift." Phil didn't look up from his book. "He took one look at the box, gave me a shifty stare and then sort of bolted. I assume either sex doll, nuclear weapon, or cookies he didn't want to share."

"Tony sending a gift to Clint is terrifying."

"I'd like to think that middle age has settled in enough to make it slightly less terrifying. The man is fifty now, Clint has really mellowed." Phil said this with sincerity and a straight face.

Tommy tried out his Coulson stare - he had been practicing in the mirror.

Phil shrugged. "That's coming along well. And besides Clint knows the rules, it will be fine."

The phone rang and Tommy picked it up. "Papa Hawk's Collectibles, right now all baseball memorabilia is 30% off, how may I help you?" Tommy listened and handed the phone over to Phil. He watched Phil ask a couple vague questions and then a couple minutes later he was handed the phone to hang up. "Someone interested in something?"

"What?" Phil looked a little off. "Oh no, that was the hospital. Clint was in an accident and is currently being seen to in the ER." Phil went back to his book.

Tommy bolted up. "Shit, okay. I'll put a sign on the door, and you get the SUV. No get Lola. Hospital's only a fifteen minute drive, but she can get there quicker." Tommy looked around the shop for keys, or something, he wasn't sure what.

"We're not going." 

Tommy looked at him in horror. "That's not funny."

"I'm not joking." Phil turned the page of his book. "He knew the rules."

"What rules?" Tommy shouted. "What the hell Phil? Your husband is in the hospital and you are just going to sit there reading? Okay, okay. Maybe you are in shock, but Phil, Clint is in the hospital and your husband needs you." Tommy reached out to touch Phil and Phil's head snapped up. Tommy flinched away from the rage on Phil's face.

"My husband knew the rules and I am not going to that hospital. If you are so concerned, you may feel free to check on the jackass." Phil reached into the drawer. "Fake i.d. saying you are his kid."

Tommy didn't even pause to wonder why they had something like that. "Go to hell Phil."

"Do you know, I've actually been?" Phil smiled a little.

"I hate you." Tommy said as he stormed out of the store. He hopped on his bike and it took about half an hour to get there. He went into the ER and up to the desk. "Clint Coulson was brought in by ambulance. I'm his son." Tommy was surprised that he said that easily. "Could you direct me to him?"

The woman looked up at him. "Son?" she raised a brow at him.

"What?" Tommy tried to be all affronted. "He's gay, I'm Chinese, they adopt us all the time."

"I thought that was mostly girls."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Yeah well third boy, little expensive to keep. You want my i.d.?" Tommy sniffled. "I want to see my dad." Shit, maybe he should sign up for drama next year instead of music. He was pulling this shit off.

"He's around the corner, second corridor take a right, he'll be on one of the beds there." she waved him off and Tommy went along. 

It didn't take long to find Clint, his shouting that he was fine could be heard loud and clear. Tommy ripped back the curtain and there he was. "Clint." Shit, out of character. "Uh, I mean Dad. Sorry bit scared."

Clint laughed a little. "Hey kid, tell the doc I'm fine so that you and Phil can bust me out of here."

"You are not fine." The doctor said sternly. "7 stitches, a broken ankle, multiple bruises and the possibility of a concussion."

"Nah. I know what a concussion feels like, this ain't one, just a little bit of a rattling." Clint smiled. "And you've thrown a cast on, so come on, give me the good pills, a pair of crutches and let me go. Phil's got the car running I'm sure."

"He's not here. He wouldn't come." Tommy looked at Clint. "I came on my bike, after telling him to go to hell."

"He's been you know."

"That's what he said."

"I'd like you to stay for another hour of observation and then we'll check you out."

"Fine." Clint sighed. "You keeping me company Tommy?" 

"Hell yeah." Tommy settled into the chair and the doctor left to see to the next patient. "I'm really, really pissed at Phil right now."

"Why?" Clint asked.

"He wouldn't come to the hospital! Treated it like it was nothing."

"I broke the rules." Clint said. "Hey can you get me something to drink? Nurses station will probably have water."

Tommy went and got the water and felt so confused by all of this. He brought the water and sat beside Clint. "I don't get it." he admitted.

"I did this mucking about with the rocket powered scooter Tony sent me. I took a corner way too hard and wiped out over a park bench and into a lamp post." Clint laughed. "It was super cool. But it wasn't anything that my body did on its own, this was me being silly. And Phil swore when we retired that if I ended up in the hospital because of my own fuck up, he was not coming to rescue me."

"Yeah, but people say that stuff all the time and then they man the fuck up."

"Don't swear and don't you fucking dare question Phil manning up." it was the hardest Clint had ever sounded to Tommy. "You have no idea what he's done and what he's endured because it didn't make youtube because he didn't have a spandex suit." Clint pushed himself up. "Phil lives by his rules, because it has kept him alive, so as much as I wish he was here, I will not be mad at him for keeping his word."

"Yes sir." Tommy hung his head. "I just don't understand how he can say he loves you and then doesn't worry when he gets a call from the hospital."

"Tommy," Clint touched his head and Tommy held it tight. "He absolutely is worried and it isn't like this is the first time he's gotten that call. And hey I've got you."

"Of course you do." Tommy sits there. "Wanna tell me why you guys have fake i.d. for me?"

"Nope. Got more than one though. Old habits." Clint smiled. "Want some Avengers stories?"

"Sure."

When the doctor checked Clint out Tommy helped him up and they made their way out the front door. There was a luxury car waiting for them. "Sirs? I was sent to take you home."

"My bike." Tommy protested. 

"It will be collected." he held the door to the back open and Clint smiled softly and nodded to Tommy and they got in. They drove to the shop in silence and Tommy helped Clint navigate the stairs up to the apartment. 

The door was unlocked and in the living room there were pillows and a folded blanket on the sofa, along with magazines, cookies, and a few other supplies. 

"Still think he doesn't care kid?" Clint got himself settled and put the ankle up on the pillows. He sighed in relief. "Even got my favourite I have a broken bone cookies."

"You have favourite broken bone cookies?" Tommy wondered what that said about Clint. And Phil.

"Oh sure. Burns I like shortbread, bullets are snickerdoodles, knife wounds Oreos, and broken bones are peanut butter." Clint smiled. "Go check on him in the shop will you?" Clint's phone beeped and he looked at it. "Shit, he ratted me out to Tasha, she'll be here tomorrow. I don't wanna spar with a broken ankle."

"She wouldn't." Tommy was horrified. "You're old and injured."

"And she wants to make sure I can defend myself if I have to." Clint explained easily. "Just our way kid. Go check on Phil."

Tommy put the blanket on Clint and gave him a gentle hug. "I don't like you hurt."

Clint hugged him back. "You'll get used to it."

Tommy didn't say anything just went down to the shop where Phil was finishing up with a customer. He moved around the counter and sat. Once it was just them he looked at Phil. "I don't get it. You won't go but you send a ride and make the apartment ready for him and call his best friend. But you weren't there to greet him. I don't get it."

Phil looked at him and flipped the closed sign on the door. He then pulled out a glass and poured in a small measure of whiskey. "The day we met I shot him in the leg. So small caliber bullet wound November 2002." Phil looked at Tommy and then recited every single injury that had landed Clint in a hospital better for longer than an hour. It took 45 minutes. Tommy stared at him in horror and awe. "I have been beside him for 80% of those hospital trips, standing guard, holding his hand, praying that he wakes up. When we retired, he promised me no avoidable trips to the hospital. He promised me, because he knew I died a little each time I had to sit there. The only thing never hurt were his eyes. And he promised me, it was done. He promised me." Phil took a sip of whiskey.

Tommy got up slowly and gave Phil a hug. "I don't hate you." he whispered.

"I know you don't, Tommy." Phil sighed. "I know."

"But you have to know, Clint's kind of a moron." Phil laughed at Tommy's words. "I mean he's smart and with mad skills, but he's kind of a moron. But he's your moron. And I know your rules keep you sane, but maybe, he's home now and you should go upstairs?"

Phil nodded. "I should." He squeezed Tommy tight. "Come on up too, I'll make us all some dinner. He could use the company, he'll get mopey about the injury soon." 

They went upstairs and Tommy did his best to fade into the wall when Phil walked in and saw Clint playing on his phone. Phil walked over and sat down on the coffee table. "Hello Clint."

"Hi babe." Clint smiled at him. "To be fair, I didn't think Tony would juice up a scooter that much."

Phil reached out a gentle hand and Tommy thought, finally, good. And then Phil twisted Clint's ear hard. "It's a gift from Tony, of course it is going to be stupid. And you are 50, what the hell were you doing on a toy generally for 8 year old girls?"

"It was purple with sparkles and streamers." Clint added. Phil twisted his ear harder. "Ow!"

"You are in so much trouble." Phil let go of the ear. "All the trouble." He let his forehead fall against Clint's. "All of it ever."

"You got me peanut butter cookies." Both their eyes were closed.

"They make breaks heal faster."

"I love that you believe me about that." Clint smiled. "I am sorry I broke the rules."

"I don't like broken Clint."

"Come on Phil, I'm always a little broken." Clint wrapped a hand around Phil's neck. "And you always shore up the pieces."

Phil sighed. "My heart can't take this you know. I'm getting too old for this shit."

Clint snorted a little.

Phil finally smiled too. He pulled back a little and kissed Clint. "I'll make you wonton soup."

"My favourite healing soup." 

"I know that too." Phil stood up. "Tommy, keep him occupied while I cook."

"Sure Phil." Tommy watched Phil disappear around the corner to the kitchen and went over to Clint.

Clint was smiling happily. Tommy reached out and twisted his ear like Phil had done. "Ow, kid what the hell?"

Tommy twisted a little more. "No more scaring Phil like that." he paused. "No more scaring me like that. Or I'll...I'll take up archery and kick your ass." he thought of the list Phil had given him downstairs, gave a final twist. "I'm not losing another man like I lost Dad. I'm adding a rule - no more gifts from Tony. There, done." Tommy walked over and sat in the chair in a huff.

Clint rubbed his ear but smiled. "Okay Tommy, no more toys from Stark." he promised. They watched some t.v. "You really want to learn archery?" Clint tried to sound offhand.

"Well Phil's teaching me to drive, figure might as well learn something from you too." Tommy tried for equally casual.

"Okay then." Clint nodded. "We'll go to the range next weekend."

"But your ankle."

"Let me tell you about the time I made a shot with a broken leg, blood pouring into my eyes from a scalp cut, and three dislocated fingers." Clint said.

"Mexico City, 2013." Tommy said.

"Yeah." Clint was confused but followed Tommy's gaze towards the kitchen and understood. "I know all of his too. Might not be as extensive as mine, but he makes up for it quality."

"I'll twist his ear too." Tommy promised.

"Oh I will pay you 50 bucks to see that." Clint grinned. "But Mexico city."

Tommy listened to the story and the next until Phil came in with a tray full of soup bowls. 

After dinner Clint paid Tommy the fifty bucks shouting "totally worth it."


	5. Fall Dance

Clint looked at Phil who just shrugged. He pointed at Tommy and Phil just gestured, he had no idea what was going on.

"I can see what you two are doing." Tommy had his head on the counter.

"Your eyes aren't even open." Clint countered.

"You are both flailing and trying to figure out why I'm moping. And trying to force the other to talk to me." Tommy reached blindly for his bag and pulled out a flyer. "This."

"Your school does a lot of flyers, I hope they have a proper recycling program." Clint looked at it. "Fall semi-formal. Awww Tommy, that's so sweet, but you know I'm committed to Phil."

"Phil, if you please." Tommy requested and Phil poked his husband hard in the ribs and sat on the stool and ran a soothing hand up and down Tommy's back.

"Chantal?" Tommy nodded. "But I thought you two were sort of dating."

"We are," Tommy lifted his head. "But I've never really stepped up to the plate. We just kind of drift around each other and go for a coffee or to a movie and just I want to ask her to the dance and be all this is my girlfriend, she's smart and beautiful and all that. I want to buy her a corsage and pick her up in Mom's shitty car and have a midnight curfew." Tommy looked at them. "How do you ask someone out?"

"Right. Bye." Clint ran for cover.

"What was that?" Tommy stared at the swaying curtain to the back area where Clint had run.

"He's an emotionally stunted man child?" Phil offered. "He doesn't do well with love."

"He loves his bow, Natasha, old screwball comedies. And you. He loves you stupid."

"I know, but that doesn't mean he likes talking about it." Phil smiled. "I'm afraid we aren't the best example on how to date. Have you considered teen romantic comedies? Standing outside her house with a boom box?"

"What's a boom box?" Tommy teased.

"I will taze you."

"Chantal would hate that kind of thing." Tommy said.

"How about just asking her?"

"If I could form those words, I would have done it by now." Tommy slumped. "I get stupid around her. She smiles and twirls a corkscrew of hair and I'm dead." Tommy pulled a notebook out of his bag and showed Phil all his drawings he had done.

"We need to hire you a tutor. Art classes at your school aren't cutting it. Not if you want to go to art school." Phil nodded. "We'll start you skyping with Steve, he does art, might have good tips."

Tommy was momentarily distracted. "You are going to hire Captain America to be my art tutor."

"He'll do it for free, he loves this kind of stuff."

"Wow." Tommy blinked. "Cool." He shook himself a little. "Okay, focus. You said like a year ago that you and Clint have different definitions of when you got together. What's yours then?"

Phil smiled happily. "Now this is one hell of a story."

*********************************

_19 or so years ago Lima_

"Want to tell me why a sniper was requested for at night in the rainy season? Where I've been up here for 30 hours? Did I mention rainy season?" Barton bitched.

"You know why." Coulson's voice was mild but Clint could hear the edge of nerves, this wasn't quite right. "And repeating the mission parameters serves no good. Keep your eyes open."

"I see all, you know that boss."

"How many fingers."

There was a laugh, "You flipping me off double barreled sir?"

"Radio silence." That meant yes.

And of course it went to shit 7 hours later and by the time it was all done they had missed their extraction window and were stuck in a small hovel with a stove and a sleeping bag and Clint was edging towards hypothermia.  Phil stripped them both down and they were wrapped in the sleeping bag, the stove warming the room.

"Sir, you should at least buy me dinner first. I'm not this easy."

"Oh just shut up and not die." Phil grumbled, but his hands were gentle, soothing as they rubbed warmth into Clint.

"Yes sir."

*********************************

"When we were back in New York, I bought him dinner and we were together ever since." Phil smiled fondly.

"Not sure having one of us almost die is the best way to ask Chantal to prom." Tommy said. 

"Most Avenger relationships come about because of near death experiences." Phil said philosophically. "Huh, that's probably not normal."

"No, not really Phil." Tommy groaned that was neat but not really helpful.

 

Two days later he cornered Clint. "Come on give."

"Give what? The security codes for the Pentagon, my chocolate chip waffle recipe, how to travel through space and time?" Clint looked up from the shelf he was reorganizing.

"Give me your advice on how to ask Chantal out for the dance."

"Find out she thinks you've been in a relationship for six years and then say fuck it wanna live happily ever after?"

"What?" Tommy's eyes widen as he tries to process that.

**********************************

_13 or so years ago SHIELD headquarters_

"Thank you Mr. Corvan, but no thank you." Coulson was using his why are you still bothering me voice. It was Clint's third, no fourth, favourite voice of Coulson's.

"Phil, we'd have a great time. I could show you a great time." The guy crowded into Phil and touched his cheek. Clint did not like that one bit. People shouldn't touch Phil. "Let me show you a great time."

"Mr. Corvan, I'm in a committed relationship and have been for six years and I honestly don't view your overly manscaped body as an incentive to cheat on the rather amazing man I date. Good day." Phil moved away and sat behind his desk and picked up some paperwork.

Clint came out of the ceiling the second the man had left.

"What the hell Phil?" Clint said as he straightened from his crouch.

"I got rid of him as quickly as I could and I certainly never encouraged him." Phil sounded so earnest. Why was he sounding so earnest?

"Yeah, the guy was a jackass." Clint waved a hand. "Don't care about that, what I care about, the thing that is bugging me right now, is that you've been dating someone for six years and I know fuck all about it? What the hell Phil?"  Clint could feel himself getting angrier. 

Phil just stared at him. "Haha." he went back to his papers.

Clint felt something snap in his brain. "No haha. You know everything about me. EVERYTHING. So why the hell did you keep it a secret from me that you were in fucking love with someone." Clint couldn't quantify why this felt like he was being stabbed in the gut.

Phil very carefully closed the file and stood up. "I'm sorry, but are you serious right now? Because if this is a joke or a prank, it is in very poor taste and I am likely going to cause you a great deal of bodily harm."

"What?" Clint wondered why Phil was sounding so righteously pissed, how he had lost the upper hand."

"My boyfriend is currently pretending he isn't my boyfriend, so excuse me for being a little upset."

"I'm not your boyfriend." Clint said dumbly. They weren't together. Only Phil flinched, actually flinched and then paled before he straightened his shoulders and nodded. "Very well then. I'll go to your place and collect my things." Phil stalked out of his own office and Clint slumped onto the sofa and tried to put everything together.

***********************************

"How did you not know you were dating?" Tommy was stunned.

"Well excuse me for not cluing in since we didn't have sex in those six years. Well not really. Only a few times." Clint waved a hand. "I thought it was just thank god we are alive sex. I didn't just put all the pieces together. We never said anything about actually dating, so I didn't realize that's what it was." Clint looked pained. "But I sat on that couch and realized yeah, he's my everything and ran to my apartment and he was just sitting on the couch hugging his Captain America shield pillow, which that moving into my place should have been a fucking neon sign. And I told him I loved him and wanted to spend my life with him. And that is why that moment is when we got together." Clint smiled proudly.

"I am never taking advice on romance from either of you again. You are both idiots."

"Sure." Clint agreed easily. "The trick is to find someone whose idiocy nicely compliments but isn't exactly the same to your own."

"Morons." Tommy said in awe.

Clint went back to organizing the shelf.

 

Tommy picked up the phone and called Natasha. "They are idiots."

"Of course." she agreed. "But why in particular?"

"The whole when they fell in love, started a relationship thing." Tommy was walking around his living room. "And is it crazy that I think they are both wrong?"

"No, that is sensible."

"Phil said you argue they've been together even longer."

"Yes, because I am right." Tommy can hear the smile in Natasha's voice. "Would you like to know the real story?"

"Sure, but I'll enjoy the lie you are are going to tell me too."

"Clever boy. Once upon a time..."

*****************************

_24 or so years ago Scotland_

"I saw it Phil."

"The Loch Ness monster isn't real." Phil was pinching his brow. "All science study has proven."

"Oh screw that, like we don't know wacky shit exists, tell him Natasha, we saw something."

Natasha looked up from cleaning her gun. "You saw something. I didn't disagree."

"Come on Phil, that has to be good enough." Clint pointed. "She'd flat out call me a moron if it was bogus."

"You're a moron." Natasha replied.

"Too late not take backsies." 

"You're bleeding." Natasha watched a frown settle on Phil's face as he looked at Clint. She wondered how Clint didn't see how much Phil looked at him. She sat there and watched as Clint trusted Phil with needle and thread at his back, Phil was the only one he trusted like that. He didn't even quite trust her like that. She watched Phil kiss the pad of his thumb and touch it to the stitches.

"If you say you saw something, then you saw something." Phil said as he packed up the first aid kit.

"What? Really?" Clint just beamed.

"I believe you Barton, I always do." 

*******************************

"How does that equal them being together Natasha?" Tommy was a little puzzled.

"It was a moment of pure blind trust for both of them. Phil taking Clint's word, and Clint trusting Phil where he couldn't see him. In our line of work, that may have as well been wedding vows. They weren't dating each other, but there was no one they were more loyal to than each other. That equals together for me."

"I think maybe I'm too young or too not super spy to quite get that." Tommy decided. "Hey Natasha how do I ask a girl out?"

"Try to kill her?"

"How are you the people I go to for advice?" Tommy groaned. "Bye." he hung up. He sat on the couch and watched t.v. until his mom got home.

His mom took one look at him. "You still haven't asked Chantal to the dance have you?" she sat beside him.

"Dating is hard." he hugged her arm. "How did you and Dad get together?"

"Well we had class together at the community college. He came up to me one day and said "Hi I'm Danny, we have writing 108 together and I think you are pretty and have a nice laugh and had interesting points about that essay from last week. May I please buy you dinner?"

"That's it?"

"That's it, Tommy."

"You fell in love with that?" 

"No, I fell in love with the man that did that."

"So Dad had game."

"Oh god no, that there was all his bravery. But it was enough. He was enough. And so are you." she kissed his head. "I'll make you a snack." she left him to think.

***************************

It was a beautiful day at the park, and he had finished at the shop early, grabbed coffees and told Chantal to meet him by the small pond. He was doing this. There were two benches close together and there was an old man sitting on the one, a cane at his side and a book in his hand. Tommy gave him a polite nod and then sat at the other bench.

He put the cups down and fiddled with his phone. His leg was jumping a fast beat.

"They got it all wrong you know." the old man said.

Tommy looked over at him. He didn't have any hair and was wearing sun glasses and a leather coat. He figured the guy was just rambling and went back to his phone.

"Even Natasha got it wrong, and she's usually pretty on point when it comes to them." he continued. Tommy reached for the panic button in his coat. "Oh put that thing away, those two are busy having sex, and Clint get cranky if you interrupt that."

"Ew." Tommy said. "And how do you know that anyways?"

"They're predictable these days and if they make a sale on Saturdays they take a 'nap' after you leave." the guy grinned. "I keep my eye on them." he laughed like it was the funniest joke ever. "Anyways kid, they all got it wrong. Those two got together more like 28 years ago."

"Yeah how do you figure?" Tommy challenged.

"Because I was there." the guy tipped his glasses down and Tommy gulped at the one milky eye.

****************************

_Twenty Eight or so years ago Moscow_

"Fury."

"Report Coulson." Fury stood beside Agent Barton's bed.

"Well you sent my best asset on a mission without me, with a handler you knew couldn't actually handle him. And the mission went to shit, and the only reason the target didn't get away is because Clint is just that damn good. And now we are waiting to see if he wakes up, and if he's going to walk again."

"Is that really in question?" Fury picked up the file at the end of the bed.

"For the doctors, it is." Phil's eyes never left Clint. "For me, no. He'll wake up and he'll be a pain in my ass during recovery."

"Good. I have long term plans for him."

"Do they include me?" Phil asked.

"Coulson, I can't guarantee -"

Fury was surprised, few could get the drop on him, but in a blink Phil had him up against the wall and a gun to his head. Fury stayed very still.

"Director Fury, I formally request that Agent Clint Barton become my permanent asset. You will only reassign him to someone else in the event of my death."

"Phil, things happen."

"No, they don't. Not to mine. Not ever again. And he is mine. Do you understand me Director Fury?" Phil's voice didn't ever reach higher than a hush.

"Understood."

"Good." Phil returned to his seat. "And for fuck's sake we let him use a bow on missions from now on."

***************************

"But that isn't love together, that was work partners together." Tommy countered.

"For men like them, how much of a difference do you think there really is? Those two have always been a couple, just been all sorts of couples while they did it." the old man stood up. "Well I best be on my way. Just wanted to check things out, and all looks good here."

"Are you going to the shop?"

"Nah, hate places like that." the man laughed to himself. "Beside it will piss them off if I don't go in but they find out I was here. And that's always a fun game."

"Who are you?" Tommy asked.

"Me, I'm no one. And there's your girl." the old man pointed and Tommy looked over. Chantal waved, her orange scarf cheerful against her dark skin. She was beautiful. 

"Hey Mister should I at least tell them I met you?" Tommy turned back, but the guy was gone, and just a box left where he sat. Tommy picked it up to look at later. Chantal was beside him. "Hi." Tommy handed her a coffee. "It might be a little cold by now, but I know you like cold coffee."

"I do." she took a sip. "How did you know that?"

"You always let it sit for fifteen minutes before taking a sip. And you like to work your way around the cup, to make a fun garland with your lip gloss." Tommy started to ramble. "And you like brownies, but not cupcakes, and you laugh when people die in movies, and you smell pretty and are super smart at math and I wonder why you spend anytime with me, but will you please go to the fall dance with me. I want to buy you a corsage." Tommy snapped his jaw shut with a clang. Oh god, forget the guys, he was the love idiot.

Chantal's lips brushed his cheek. "I don't like roses but anything else would be good. I would love to go to the dance with you Tommy."

He opened his eyes. "Oh. Neat." Jesus fucking christ.

But she just laughed. "Neat."

****************************

He walked her home and then ran back to the shop. "I have a date to the dance!" he yelled as he came in the door.

Clint whistled and Phil smiled proudly. Tommy came over to the counter and then squinted. "Is that a hickey Clint?" Clint slapped a hand to his neck. "Oh god that ancient guy at the park was right, you do have sex after I leave."

"What ancient guy?" Phil said concerned that someone had approached Tommy. "How did he find you?"

"He was already sitting at the benches when I got there. He knew you two. He left this." Tommy handed the box to Phil.

"Phil we should scan that." Clint warned.

But it opened the second Phil's thumb touched it. Phil pulled out an old ring, they all looked at it. "Is that a Captain America decoder ring?" Tommy asked.

Phil's jaw was tight. "No. This is Agent Carter's original authentic used to defeat Red Skull decoder ring from WWII. That had been mine and been stolen by my godforsaken best friend." Phil's voice got higher with each word. "I'm am going to fucking kill that son of a bitch Nick Fury." Phil stormed out of the shop.

"Wow. I met Nick Fury." Tommy looked at Clint. "His eye is gross."

"It is." Clint agreed. "So what are you going to wear for the dance?"

 

 


	6. Steps Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is a senior and doing art school applications aka growing up is hard to do

"Applications aren't cheap." Tommy said as he clicked between the ten browsers he had open. "Mom told me she can cover 3, and I can cover another 2 with what I've got set aside from you guys. That's enough right?"

"Colleges are a competitive market." Phil said idly. Tommy looked at him and wondered when the grey had started to take over so much in his hair. "We'll cover a few more, just to be safe. I want you to not just apply to art school, but schools with excellent art programs."

"Phil -" Tommy shook his head. "You can't just do that."

"Yes, actually I can." Phil countered. "You have incredible skill Tommy, and I will see it trained."

"You and Clint never went to school, you did just fine."

"Yes because we're such great role models." Phil's voice was dry.

Tommy looked at him. "You are."

Phil clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Indulge your bosses and let us pay for this." He opened another file. "Now what about SATs and ACTs?"

"They're coming up and they can burn in a fiery crash." Tommy frowned. "Why haven't the Avengers destroyed them, they are the greatest evil to face America."

"No the greatest evil to face America is those "healthy" Oreo wafer things that taste liking holy communion pads and are just filled with sadness." Clint added in from the corner where he was restringing a bow. "Come on Tommy, enough work, let's go shoot stuff."

Tommy was going to protest but Phil waved them off and they went into the alley and shot for an hour. Tommy had gotten good and if he wasn't dead centre all the time he was consistent. He also liked how it made his arms look these days.

They sat on some crates and drank some pop.

"So how you holding up?"

"Stressed. I mean these applications -" Tommy began easily.

Clint shook his head. "How you holding up kid?"

"Mom has made my favourite meal four times in the last two weeks. I've watched the same movie every single night. And I've been spending more time hiding with you guys." Tommy leaned against the wall. "I miss kissing her and playing with her hair. She wants us to still be friends and I guess I want that too, but if I sit beside her and smell her, it just leaves a hole in me." He smiled a little when Clint threw an arm around him. "You ever have a hole in you?"

"Sure, I've had a couple through and throughs."

"Clint don't be an idiot."

"But I'm so very very good at it. Method you know, had to keep it up for years." Clint grinned. "God you should have seen the day when in one moment Stark saw me counting on my fingers and then in the next I fixed this crazy equation for him." Clint laughed at the memory. "He still thinks someone helped me."

"Clint -"

"Natasha." Clint replied. "We were together for a year and she just walked away, said we were done, we had run our course. She just moved on. And I had to watch her on missions, bunk in the same bed and not think about what her breasts felt like in my hands, what she sounded like when she came, how it felt when she rested against me after and called me her pet in Russian."  Clint sighed. "She slid into us being friends and partners easily, took me another year to do that. Also you know Phil died for a few days and I didn't know he was alive until like 5 months later. That kind of left a big fucking hole in me."

"Did you know you were dating him when that happened?" Tommy sometimes wasn't clear on timelines - but then based on everything that had happened to the guys as Avengers, they weren't too sure on timelines either.

"No, this was when he thought we were dating and I thought we were...whatever I thought we were." Clint looked at Tommy. "I screamed at him for hours and then ran away for a few days and then I got back and fucked him to make sure he was really there, really him, and then we sort of slid back into pattern. That was though when more of his stuff started to slide into my place. God I was dense." Clint laughed. "Also why aren't you grossed about old guy me talking about sex anymore?"

Tommy stared at the wall and turned a little red.

"Ahhhh." Clint said. "Need to talk about that?"

Tommy quickly shook his head no.

"Oh thank christ. I mean you can totally talk to me or Phil about whatever, seriously whatever, but you know I reserve the right to freak out after you walk away. Also you know, consent is fucking required and so is a condom."

"Jesus of course I know that." Tommy was affronted. "And we only did it a couple times. It wasn't why we broke up. I don't think. Oh god did she break up with me because I was bad in bed?" Tommy hung his head in his hands. "She just said she didn't like being in a relationship, that she liked me, but she just wasn't ready for all of it."

Clint rubbed his back. "Then you take her at her word. She does love you, you know. And probably always will, just a little. And she'll always have a tiny corner in your heart. You'll smell a perfume 30 years from now and think of her and smile. That's what first loves do."

"I just want to bury my emotions in writing that please dear god let me into your school letter."

Clint laughs. "Okay Phil Jr. Go back in and enjoy your paperwork." He stopped laughing when Tommy gave him a huge hug.

"Thanks, Clint."

"Sure, kid."

****************************

A couple weeks later, Tommy was at their place for dinner, and knew something was up. He did the dishes and just stared at them. "Is the world ending?"

"Nah, not unless you count Miles and Kamala getting into a tumblr fight over their ships." Clint said easily. "I know she has sent you Phlint to read. I'm needy in it aren't I? An emotional wreck."

"Kamala has an excellent hand at authentic characterization." Phil said mildly a kitchen towel over his shoulder.

"Are you saying I'm an emotional wreck? Because I displayed like three whole emotions today! First grumpiness that someone outbid me on those Robin Hood movie props. 2 lust for your sagging ass when you bent me over the couch at lunch time. 3 joy because you made my favourite dinner."

"Tell me you wiped the couch thoroughly?" Tommy begged.

"I had consent and used a condom." Phil gave him a pointed look.

"I know, I know!" Tommy returned the pointed look. "You think I'd really not be like that?" 

Phil's smile was warm. "No. I have no doubt you were a gentleman."

"Hard not to be. All my guy role model's badasses who were also kind and crap." Tommy muttered. "But back to the original point -"

"You mean the fact that I'm a 51 year old not emotional wreck. And you made me say how old I am and now I'm depressed." Clint sat and pouted. "Now I don't want to do the thing."

"Do the thing or I take away your bow for a week."

"How does that punishment fit?"

"How does your being a grumpus fit our circumstances?"

"How does your butt fit in those pants?"

"How does your head fit through the door?"

"How does your -"

"GUYS!" Tommy shouted. "Focus?"

Phil nodded. "Of course. We have a presentation for you. Power point."

"Mine is better." Clint muttered.

Phil gave him a dark look. "We shall see." They all went into the living room, where Phil set up a screen. "Clint and I came up with a list of 20 acceptable schools." Phil turned his power point on. "Based on conversations with your mother, your vice principal, and yourself, we feel that these will be the best fit. I will do a 3 minute presentation on 10, then Clint will do so on the ones he researched. You can apply to as many of them as you like, we will cover all the application costs." Phil gave him a look. "Your mother is covering any costs related to studying for your tests, we are covering this. You have enough burdens Tommy, let us take away the easiest of them."

"Okay." Tommy said quietly. Years and he still didn't know what to do about everything they gave him.

"Good." Phil smiled and his 30 minute presentation was simple, elegant, and highlighted the strength and weakness of each program. They took a break and grabbed cookies and coffee and then Clint presented on his schools. He was done in 20 minutes since it was basically a list of these schools have an archery range, or a gym with one close by, your favourite fast food within walking distance, and the least hipster art douchebags so that when we visit I don't decide to become a super villain and kill them all.

Only 3 schools actually made the cut.

"You know, I go to art school, I might become a hipster douchebag. Start vaping, get piercings, and listen to emo a lot."

Clint sat down heavily. "You wouldn't."

"Ooh clove cigarettes. Talk about everything with irony dripping in my voice. Go vegan."

Phil started to fan Clint as he paled more. "Your snark is coming along nicely young padawan."

"I won't bring a single Captain America item to my dorm room. Only Klimt posters or something." Tommy said with relish and watch as Phil collapsed to the couch next to Clint and began to try to pretend to weep.

"There is only one school in state." Tommy said when they all stopped joking. "Why only one school in state?"

"Because your mom thought, and we agreed," Phil began gently. "That you should have distance, space."

"I like it here just fine." Tommy said. He looked around the apartment and the shop. It was his second home. 

"We know and you are always welcome and when you finish school, you want to move back to town, we'll throw a hell of a party. But we want you to experience this, see more." Phil looked at him. "We want the world for you."

"University of Chicago isn't exactly the world."

"It's more than here though."

"Out of state is expensive."

"Your Stark Foundation Scholarship for Excellence in Surviving Agent's Tight Ass and Clint's Shit Jokes, has no limit. It will cover 4 years of school and can be reapplied for for a Masters. And yes Tony actually named it that."

"There are some really good schools on that list. What about safety schools?"

"You're good kid. Aim for the ceiling, no safety net." Clint said. "Steve is coming next week to help you put together your portfolio."

"This is terrifying." Tommy admitted. He really wanted to call Chantal, but hadn't even texted her a hi since they broke up. 

"You still have a bit of time, to think about it, why we've been working on this already."

"Yeah. I'm going to go home, think about it."

"Need a ride?" Clint offered.

"No I have my bike and still feels like summer out there." Tommy waved and hopped on bicycle. He rode the long way around trying to think. He rode by Chantal's place twice and didn't slow down either time.

*******************

He never got used to Captain America ruffling his hair. Especially if he did it in the middle of Chipotle. He had been grabbing a burrito before going to the shop and in Cap came, because the guy loved a burrito. He had beamed when he saw Tommy. "Tommy, great, always more fun to eat with someone."

The whole place was quiet and staring. "Hi, Steve. They go heavy on the jalepenos if you ask for them." Steve winked and did finger guns and Tommy groaned even as he heard the people drag out their phones to take photos. A few minutes later Steve was sitting beside him with 3 extra large burritos. 

"Rode the motorcycle down and stupid metabolism. I'm starving." They didn't talk as Tommy finished and Steve ate two of the three in front of him. "So here we're going to work on your portfolio?"

"Yeah. I have it to 10 schools I'm applying to, and it seems like they all want something a little different. A couple want general, a couple want focused. And I dunno. Maybe I should consider another path." Steve gathered all the garbage having finished his last burrito. 

"Come on, let's go for a walk."

"The shop -"

"We'll wave at them through the window." Steve started to lead Tommy along but stopped them a door from the shop. "They are playing Otis Redding upstairs."

"So?"

"So...they won't miss you." Steve turned a little red and steered him in the opposite direction.

"Do they own stock in Viagara or something?" Tommy asked.

"No, just stupid in love. You should have seen them post mission."

"Must be nice to have a love like that." Tommy said wistfully. They were at the park and he didn't look at the bench where he and Chantal usually sat, and instead had them sit on some of the boulders that were supposed to be art.

"Yeah, and I think they make up for lost time. I mean no matter which count you go by, they got together when Phil was at his youngest in his 40s."

"You ever been in love like them?" Tommy pulled out a sketch pad from his bag and started working on Steve's perfect profile.

"Mmmm." Steve hummed an old song. "Yes."

"Was it good?"

"Still is."

"But you always seem single."

"I am. It's complicated, but just because I'm not with them, doesn't mean I'm not theirs." Steve smiled. "Love when it's real, can survive all sorts of things."

"So, we weren't real?"

Steve ruffled his hair. "Degrees of real. Close your eyes. Picture her how she looked yesterday." Tommy does as Cap tells him. "Now picture you two at university together." Tommy tried, but it didn't make sense, they would have at most one elective together - she was planning an MBA, and he would be in a studio as much as possible. "Picture what comes next, and then next, and then next." Tommy tried but she sort of faded each time he tried to push his brain forward. "She still standing beside you, clear as day?"

"No." Tommy opened his eyes. "She just got further and further away."

"For some people first love can be a forever love, but not how it works for everyone."

"Was it that for you?" Tommy was sketching furiously, he wanted to get that smile right.

"Yeah, it was for me." Steve pulled out his own sketch pad. "Come on, draw me...a space hamster."

"A hamster in like NASA gear?" 

"Or a hamster from another planet." Steve grinned. "Give me a splash page."

"You're on." Tommy grinned and two hours later they made it back to the shop, where Clint was behind the counter reading.

"You're late."

"You were having sex." Steve shrugged. "Don't need to hear the shit you say when getting close Clint, was traumatized enough in Luxembourg."

"Ahhh, memories." Clint smiled. He looked at Tommy. "You're better."

"Getting there."

"Good. Sort the Avenger's trading cards that just came in the mail. And if there is a Coulson card, it is not inventory - it is mine."

Tommy looked at them. "Is there a Coulson card, for real?"

"Yup." Clint rubbed his fingers together. "Super Ultra rare, and one day, I will find it."

Phil came down the stairs, woken from a nap by all the voices. "Tommy. I have excellent news. An old friend of mine, is going to be coming to tutor you for your tests. She is very motivating."

Clint and Steve both flinched. "You didn't. The poor boy" Clint pulled Tommy close. "He'll do fine, you don't need to unleash that hell on him."

"Melinda May is not hell." Phil thought about it. "Hell adjacent at most. Next door, there is a fence."

Steve looked at Tommy. "She is a touch stern."

Oh god. "Will she help?"

"Yes." All three said with various levels of enthusiasm.

"Giving this everything seems like a good idea. Only shaping the rest of my life after all." Tommy nodded. "How bad can it be?"

********************************

Tommy was standing outside the front of the school, talking to a few people, when a black SUV drove up. A woman in all leather, not even trying to hide her side arm walked up to them.

"I am Melinda May, Phil has asked me to tutor you. Let's go." She turned and walked away.

"I'm going to die." Tommy waved at his friends and went to his fate.

He aced his practice test in the gym and when he walked out totally calm, his friends pale, a couple shaking a little, one asked him, "How did you do that? You were done so early."

"After you write the test while Avengers and Agents of SHIELD play capture the flag around you, a gym seems like nothing." Tommy shrugged. "I promised Phil, I'd come over tell him how it went. We're going to work on my letter."

"Tommy?" Chantal stepped forward and then stopped herself.

He smiled at her. "You'll do great you know, your math scores will be through the roof."

"My English though..."

Tommy moved closer and rubbed her shoulder. "Just realize that sometimes it really is the simple answer."

She smiled and it hurt, but not as much as a few weeks ago. He hopped onto his bike and went to the shop.

**********************************

"So here's my final draft of my letter." Tommy handed it over. "I mean, it tweaks a little for each school, but here's the core, they all want to know why I want to go to art school."

"And why do you want to go to art school?" Phil asked. He didn't look at the letter but at Tommy.

"Because all the men important to me, the men who have shaped my life, my dad, you, Clint, have all been utterly terrified and found your way through, pushed through, and were amazing. Art school terrifies me, school in a different state terrifies me. But I'm going to push through. I want to push through." Tommy smiled. "I want to make all the men who made me, proud."

Phil smiled just a little. "I am sure your father wouldn't mind me borrowing his voice for just a moment to say, you make us proud. So incredibly proud."

They sat there and just looked at each other, relishing the moment. Phil picked up the letter and read it, to make any suggestions.

Clint burst into the store, carrying a dog. They could hear sirens getting closer. Phil and Tommy just stared at him.

"Okay, it's not as bad as it looks." Clint smiled a little desperately.

Phil nodded and reached for a gun. It was always the best call when Clint said that.

Tommy picked up his application letter and nodded.

He was terrified.

He smiled as Clint babbled an explanation and the dog woofed in his arms.

Tommy had this.

 


	7. Last Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading this

“Mom, I can’t take all this, the dorm isn’t that big.” Tommy looked at all the suitcases and boxes she had pulled out. “Remember, you saw the rooms, tiny is kind.”

“I know you’ll be crap at laundry so extra clothes makes sense.” she looked at him. “Tell me you’ll remember to do laundry every week.” 

Tommy looked at the vacuum seal bags. “Okay yeah let’s go for some emergency socks and underwear.”

It took them a few hours and they sorted through everything that Tommy couldn’t live without. Clothes, favourite books, a box of art supplies, his signed Avengers poster, and a few small things that he knew had no real financial value, but he couldn’t live without. And his bow.

His mom had gone to get fresh laundry and came back with a box. “I have something for you.”

“Mom you already got me all those markers and overloaded my meal card.” 

“This is different.” she passed him the box and he opened it. “It was your father’s.”

It was a medal, an award for excellence in chemistry. “Mom.” 

“He would be so proud of you, you know. He couldn’t draw a lick, but he hoarded all the pictures you drew him.” she smiled. “The men at the station got sick of seeing them, listening to him brag. I could have given you one of his work accolades, but this felt better.”

“Thanks.” he looked at her. “Are you sure you won’t come?”

“I have to work honey, and I would just cry the whole time. Last thing you need is a mom balling all over you when you check in.” she smiled a little. “Besides I think a ‘guy’s’ only road trip will be fun for you.”

“The only reason this is happening, is because of you.” Tommy looked at her. “I’m proud of you too, you know.”

“See, crying already. Now I made your favourite and snacks for the road. You need to go to bed early tonight. Phil will want an early start in the morning.” Tommy followed her to the kitchen and they ate and watched movies and fell asleep together on the couch.

In the morning Clint was barely awake as he handed Lucky over for Mrs Leung to watch while they were away. He kissed her cheek and thanked her for the snacks and he and Phil loaded the SUV while Tommy said goodbye to his mom. “I’ll call when we reach Rhode Island. We’ll be there tonight.”

“No we won’t. Couple adventure pit stops on the way.” Clint shouted.

“I’ll call when we get in. And we’ll Skype and I’ll be home for in a month and…”

“And you love me and I love you and we’ll be okay.” she hushed him. “Go on, baby, go see the world.”

Tommy nodded and bit the inside of his cheek to not cry. He sat in the back and didn’t look at his mom. Phil handed him a coffee and both men left him be until late morning when they were out of the state.

“Was it hard, when you left your families the first time?” Tommy asked finally.

“Yes.” Phil said. “My parents were respectful but disapproved of the choice of the army. It made it awkward. But Mama sent the best care packages.”

Clint just stared out the window. “I never left family, they always left me.”

“I’m here. I’ve even promised to haunt you, remember?” Phil rubbed Clint’s knee.

“I know.” Clint turned and looked at Tommy. “So the side trip. Basically there is an estate auction that is supposed to have some good old stuff, like super old and weird. Also some baseball crap.”

“Baseball is poetry.”

“Sure there Field of Dreams.” Clint rolled his eyes. “Only a little out of our way but should be fun. See if we can’t get you like an eyeball or something for your dorm. Freak out the roomie so they don’t steal your milk.” Phil gave him a look. “What? Is the body part thing not what people do?”

“No, Clint, I think that might have been a circus thing.” Phil said patiently.

“Huh, no wonder Johnson was so scared when we bunked and I showed him my tooth collection.”

“Well that and you asked how many people he’s killed with his dick.”

“His name was Johnson and he had a giant cock. He had to have murdered someone trying to get them to deep throat. I just know it.”

“You know, these conversations? Not going to miss them so much.” Tommy offered.

“Sure you will.” Clint shuffled the music. “Now then, I’ve looked up the current alt and punk bands, so you can pretend to be normal and converse with people.” he hit play. 

Phil turned off the music and put on Elvis Costello after 25 minutes. 

“Oh thank Jesus.” Tommy muttered. “Art school Clint. Weird music taste is allowed.”

“How old am I going to sound if I say it all just sounded like noise?” Phil wondered.

“Really old.” Clint said helpfully. “You thinking of moving south for winters?”

“Only if i go for the actually cut Florida off from land, kick out all the assholes and rule with an iron fist while eating cuban sandwiches plan.”

“I thought we were saving that for your 80th birthday.”

“I have no idea if you two are joking or not.” Tommy yawned. “I’m going to nap. Wake me at a gas station to pee.”

They arrived at their destination that night and checked into the hotel suite that Phil had reserved. It was gorgeous. Clint ordered room service and they all just chilled, Phil going over his notes and budget for the auction the next day.

“I have classes picked, I have extra clean underwear. I need to get i.d. I need to find out if I’m calling in a favour and having Natasha kill my roommate. I need to learn which bathroom always smells like mildew, and the shortest route to coffee, and -”

“And you need to remember that you’ve bested gods. School is nothing.” Clint promised.

“I find it hard to make friends.”

“You made friends with us.” Clint looked at him. “You had your group.”

“I’m not sure you two count. Old and I work for you. And I just sort of fell in with the group, they kept me, but never quite felt a part of it all.” Tommy sighed. “I’m a lone wolf, destined to walk alone, crying out in loneliness.”

Clint snorted and Tommy grinned. Phil looked up from his papers. “You’ll make acquaintances and have a couple of close people. It will satisfy you. The work will satisfy more.” He looked at Tommy. “And if you ever need to run away from it all, Avengers Tower is only about three hours away from you. You are always welcome there.”

“Yeah right.” Tommy laughed. He had been a couple more times with Clint and Phil and was in awe each time.

Clint looked at him. “Family of Avengers, is always welcome.” Clint tossed him a card. “Access for the family guest suites. You need a break, the world goes to hell, you go there.”

“Guys.” he stared at the plain black card. 

“Just a little safety net.” Phil said. “Now then, we need to talk strategy for tomorrow. I say we let Tommy bid on a couple items.” he held up the catalogue. “Let’s plan this out. Talk to me Barton.”

“Always find it sexy when he says that.” Clint winked at Tommy. “I love planning Phil.”

“Because you always wreak havoc on my plans.”

“Keeps you on your toes.”

“Oh you mean like the missing toe from Bogota?”

“Who really needs the pinkie toe?” Clint asked.

“I did. It looks so uneven when I paint my toenails.” Phil’s voice was dry.

God, Tommy was going to miss their bickering. He paid attention to everything Phil suggested for the next day.

*****************************************

When the witch popped out of the locket, Tommy forgot everything that Phil had suggested. He was hiding under a desk with the auctioneer.

“I didn’t take the haunting stories seriously.” he said desperately.

“Well, I don’t think she’s a ghost, so you know you were sort of right?” Tommy offered. The man started to cry.

He heard the sound of Phil’s gun and looked over the desk. It had slowed her down but not stopped her. He saw the tattoos that ran down her spine and knew he had seen the images before. She threw out a bolt of lightening that Phil had to dive away from.

“Think, think, think.” Tommy swore. He heard Phil shoot again and the woman just laugh. He peaked again. He needed to see her face. “Oh god, Clint’s infected me with stupidity.” he took a breath and stood. “Hey you old crone, leave my family alone.” She turned and looked at him and threw fire at his head. Tommy ducked behind the desk again. He was pretty sure he had lost his eyebrows from the heat. But he recognized her from an old mythology book he had checked out because the illustrations were beautiful.

“She’s an elemental, old.” Tommy shouted out. “Modern weapons won’t work on her.”

“Great.” Phil sighed. The building was lightly on fire. “Any ideas?” Phil threw a 200 year old vase at her and was pleased when it crashed against her head and actually drew blood.

“Clint you got any traditional arrows?” Tommy shouted.

“Hell no.” there was a pause. “But I got an idea. Distract her.”

“What the hell do you think we’ve been doing?” Tommy shouted. Phil threw another antique. The auctioneer started to weep more from the financial loss than the fear of death.

“We save your life, can we get a discount on those comic books from the 40s?” Tommy asked. He grabbed a paperweight and flung it over the desk where he thought she was.

“You get me out of here in one piece all you have to do is meet the minimum.” he promised.

“Yo she-bitch, let’s dance.” Clint yelled.

“Who let him watch Bruce Campbell movies?” Tommy shouted.

“He’s a grown man I can’t control all his time.” Phil shouted back. “Oh come on, Clint!” he yelled once he saw his husband’s weapon of choice.

“Oh looking would be bad, don’t look, don’t look, don’t look.” Tommy muttered to himself. And then he looked. “A fucking scythe?”

Clint was ducking fire balls and swinging the farm equipment. “You said old! This shit is old school.”

“You aren’t death.” Phil shouted.

“No but I’m bringing hers.” and Clint cut the witch’s head off. He dropped the scythe and put his hands on his knees to suck in air. “Fuck I need to run more. Shouldn’t be winded by this little job and hand to hand.”

Tommy crawled out from behind the desk. “If it helps that was a quality kill line.”

“Right? Usually Stark or Cap got that last line in, it feels nice.” Clint looked at him. “Shouldn’t you have more eyebrows?”

“Gentlemen, a little help?” Phil asked from where he was using his suit jacket to smother one of the small fires.

They left three hours later after talking to cops, and SHIELD, and collecting the comic books and a few baseballs. Clint kept the scythe.

“Get the blood off it before you put it in the car.” Phil sighed. “Besides we need to go to a mall before we go to the room.”

“Why? You hate malls.”

“Yes, but you need to help Tommy deal with how his eyebrows look.” Phil pinched the bridge of his nose. “I fucking hate Asgardian magic.”

“I know baby, but at least you didn’t die?”

“We retired so that that wasn’t supposed to be our bright side of life anymore.”

Clint started to whistle as he cleaned the scythe off.

Phil hugged Tommy. “Are you alright?”

But Tommy was focused on just one thing. “How is Clint going to fix my eyebrows?”

An hour later he had his answer. “Never, ever let Clint take me to Sephora again.”

“Your eyebrows look good.”

“I can’t copy this, he did sorcery.”

“I’ll show you again in the hotel room.” Clint promised. He was looking at his bag of supplies pleased. “Got that lotion you like. And look Hello Kitty lip gloss for Wade.”

Phil paused. “I thought you and Deadpool were still fighting over that monopoly game.”

“Nah, we bonded over our hate over that Netflix revival. He’s coming to visit for a couple days.”

“Tommy, take my service gun and kill me.” Phil begged. “It will be a mercy.”

“I’ve met lots of your friends, how come I never met Deadpool?” Tommy asked.

Clint paused. “He’s a good guy. But he’s…”

“He’s insane and not like Clint insane but actually insane. Think of it this way the year he was dating Death were his most stable. We thought it best you not deal with him until you were at least 21.”

“Huh.”

“Yeah. I kind of love the guy, but got to admit keeping him away from you seemed like the right call.” Clint agreed.

“Fair enough, Mom would have probably hated him.” Both Phil and Clint nodded in agreement. They went back to the hotel and chilled out. Phil offered to take them all to a really nice restaurant, but Clint had already ordered pizza.

They ate it and Tommy stared stunned when Clint handed him a beer. “Hey kill a villain of the week get a beer.” 

Tommy took a sip and winced a little. He had had a bit before and it didn’t taste any better. Clint smiled. “Try Phil’s drink.”

Phil obligingly handed it over and Tommy took a sip. “Oh god give me the beer.”

“Not a whiskey fan then.” Phil smiled. “You’ll like it eventually.”

“I hope not.” Tommy took a sip of beer. “So, is that what it is always like?”

“How was it?” Phil asked.

“Scary, but not? Like all I could think was figure it out, figure it out, help Phil, don’t die.” Tommy shrugged. “I thought I’d be screaming in a corner.”

“After taking a ride with Iron Man, a witch is nothing.” Clint explained. “Plus, you’ve kind of gotten used to weird shit the last few years. Proud as fuck of the way you kept your cool.” Clint pointed at him. “But no vigilante shit at college. You don’t try to save the word or some crap. You are there to learn printmaking.”

Phil smiled at how protective Clint sounded. “If you see someone getting roofied, help them and alert the bartender. You don’t start any fights, but if you have to you end them. If you have to kill anyone call Director Hill and she’ll help you out.”

“PHIL!” Clint yelled.

“What? Someone might touch his screens or something, it would need to be dealt with.”

“I think I’ll skip killing people.” Tommy said after a moment.

“In that case, remember consent goes both ways, you have to give it as well as get it. Use a condom, if you drink, alternate with water.”

“Shower shoes man, because trust me, you share with that many dudes you don’t want to know what’s on the ground.” Clint suggested. “If you play pool, play solids, never draw for an inside straight, do not fucking drink jaegar, don’t leave your homework for the night before. Protein bars can really only be lived off of for five days.”

“Remember to rest your fingers and wrists every 30 minutes. Do not drink as much coffee as me. Don’t just hide in your dorm, we strapped your bike to the roof for a reason. If you ever wear a beret we will disown you. Call your mother once a week. Call us once a week.” Phil added. “Remember your study habits.”

“Have fun.” Clint sounded a little choked up. “You are a great guy, and should let people see that. Try to hit a range every ten days or so, just to rest your mind and remember you are pulling to the left still.”

“We, uh, have a few gifts for you.” Phil hurried to their room, to hide his emotions. He took longer than necessary to get the bag but came back composed. He handed it over to Tommy.

Tommy unzipped it. It had two boxes of protein bars, and gift cards for all the major chain fast food places. 

“Latest StarkPad, not even on the market until next year.” Phil pulled it out and then another tablet. “Also a Stark Art Pad.”

“Tony doesn’t make drawing tablets.” Tommy said. “Straight business and math.”

“He designed this just for you.” Phil said. “A gift.” He pulled out a dog tag. “Cap sent this for you, and believe me I am incredibly jealous.”

“Shit, Phil. You should have this.” Tommy stared at it. “Or he should save it for his family.”

“You don’t argue with Cap.” Phil said mildly. “And he’s proud of you for getting into your top choice school. Thor sent along a flagon.” Tommy laughed at how absurdly big it was. “Bucky and Sam got you a gym and range membership. Natasha sent you some knives. Melinda has bought all your textbooks for the semester they will be waiting at the bookstore.”

Tommy wasn’t going to tear up.

“We have your fake i.d.s, and an emergency credit card, just in case.” Clint handed him the wallet. “Better be prepared than not. Do not use the i.d.s to get in the bar.” Clint also had a small box. “Also I have this.” It was a watch. Older, sturdy, military. “Phil gave me this on our first mission together. No battery, you have to wind it and then wear it. Wearing it keeps it going. Water resistant, glass can withstand a bullet. Always felt it was lucky.” Tommy strapped it on. “Welcome to Strike Team Delta, kid.” 

Tommy threw himself into Clint’s arms and Clint held him tight.

“Phil and I weren’t the sort to have a kid. But we got you. And we’re damn grateful you were a loner nerd who decided two old and cranky men were worth hanging around.” Clint whispered.

“Hey, that’s like your fourth emotion today.” Tommy teased, to cope with the feels.

“I know, scary isn’t it?” Clint pushed him back and handed him the beer. “Come on drink.”

The three were quiet but didn’t go to separate rooms that night, just all fell asleep on the couch together.

************************************

“This is your dorm room?” Clint looked around. “I’ve been in prisons cheerier. Seriously, once I was tortured in a place that actually had a kitten Hang In There poster up.”

Phil ignored the ramblings and hung up Tommy’s poster. Tommy unpacked a little. “It’s not so bad.”

“It sucks balls.”

“No that’s you.”

“Well don’t have such a nice sack.”

“Point of fact no dude has a nice sack.” Tommy muttered. He looked out the window at his view of a parking lot. “Wish we could have come in Lola.” It was a bit of a grey day and seeing her red paint would have cheered him up.

“Poor girl couldn’t have handled all your stuff.” Phil said with a smile. “Plus Clint is still banned from her.”

“You come on the interior one time, and your husband holds it over your head.” Clint finished Tommy’s unpacking. “Well what do we do now?”

“I think you guys leave.” 

“No.” They said together.

Tommy sighed in relief. “We find good coffee?”

Phil nodded and the three explored campus a little and found some coffee. But it was awkward because they knew time was short and they had to leave at some point. They walked back to the dorms and Tommy wondered why Clint seemed bouncy all of a sudden.

Tommy looked at the SUV in the parking lot and stumbled. There was Natasha leaning against Lola. She smiled a little at Tommy.

Phil slowed down and paled a little. Clint laughed at him and went ahead. 

“Phil?” Tommy wondered why the guy looked so pained.

Phil reached into his suit pocket. “Ownership, insurance, a gas card, parking pass for indoor parking come winter. I am sure all of the rockets have been disabled.” Phil took a deep breath. “And keys.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Lola is getting hard on my back and knees.” Phil explained. He watched his husband get in a thumb war with Natasha. “And I needed to give you a gift too.”

“You are not fucking giving me Lola.” Tommy stared at her. He had only drive her a couple times before on his birthday and when he and Chantal broke up and Phil wanted to cheer him up.

Phil pulled him in a tight hug. “Clint was right, you are our closest to family. And family passes down cars to kids going to college.”

“Like shitty 15 year old Fords. Not FUCKING LOLA.” Tommy was sure he was going to hyperventilate.

“Proud of you, son.” Phil said quietly as he released Tommy. He walked over to Clint and Natasha and Tommy caught up.

Natasha took one look at him and then swatted both men. “He’s not supposed to have been in any fights.”

“We didn’t mean to.” Clint pouted. “And he kicked ass.”

She swore a little in Russian and then leaned over and kissed Tommy’s cheek. “Be strong, dear boy.” She looked at Clint. “I call shotgun.”

“Come on!” Clint shouted after her as she climbed into the SUV. He turned to Tommy. “You scratch Lola, I get it. So you know, go ahead and fuck up. Please?”

“No.” Tommy clutched all her paperwork tightly. “My Lola.”

“Just like Phil.” Clint gave him a quick hug. “Remember to call your mom.” He kissed Tommy’s head and went into the back of the car.

Tommy and Phil looked at each other. Phil opened his mouth and closed it. He cleared his throat. Tommy hugged him. “I’ll call in one week.” Tommy promised.

Phil pat his back and got in the SUV and they were gone.

Tommy went back to his room, and settled on the bed and called his mom. A little later his roommate showed up.

“Hi, I’m Greg.” the guy said.

“Tommy.” 

They stared at each other in awkward silence that Tommy managed to break. “You need help with any bags?”

“Yeah, I have two boxes downstairs. Came here on the bus.” Greg looked at Tommy’s side of the room. “Shit, that’s a cool poster.”

“Thanks.”

“You like old school Avengers? I think the newer ones have a bit more flare.” They walked down the hall.

“Nah. Nothing will ever be better than the originals.” Tommy smiled a little. “Hawkeye and Coulson? Best in the world.”

“Who’s Coulson?”

  
“The Avenger’s Avenger.” Tommy grinned. “Trust me, you are going to get sick of hearing about him.”


	8. Bonus Chapter: Greg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol i decided to create some outsider pov of my outsider pov. i hope it makes sense

"Hey, Dad?" Greg kept looking out the dorm door as he held the phone. Tommy was taking an accounting elective and not due back for another 45 minutes, but still, he had to be careful.

"What's up, Greg?" John asked. Greg didn't usually call during the week. Or the weekend. They figured he was buried in the college life and appreciated the every other week email.

"I think my roommate might be like a drug dealer, or serial killer or something," Greg whispered.

John snorted, Greg had always had an insane imagination, they weren't surprised when he chose art school. "What did he steal the last cookie from your mother's care package?"

"Dad, I'm serious," Greg said. "He's barely made any friends."

"Maybe he's shy, not all people are like you."

"He has weapons under the bed," Greg said.

That gave John some pause. "He has a gun?" That was against the rules.

"A bow," Greg said. "He goes to this archery club every weekend. And he has this set of knives on his desk."

"You have a set of knives, your carving ones," John reminded his son.

"He..." Greg knew there was something odd about Tommy. "He always has these people dropping in on him. Like adults. And some look familiar like maybe they've been on America's Most Wanted or something. And he has a weird obsession with the Avengers."

"What, like you and Tolkien?"

"No, not like me and Tolkien, Dad," Greg huffed. "Forget I said anything."

John stopped laughing. "If you have serious concerns talk to your R.A., or even campus security."

Greg sighed, "he's really nice, Dad. Funny and damn he is amazing at drawing comic book art and -"

And John realized what it might be about. "And you have a crush."

"No!"

"He might not be like jerkface assbutt," John said.

"I have class," Greg said avoiding the topic. "Bye, Dad."

"Try talking to him!" John shouted before Greg hung up.

Greg didn't care what his father thought, it was just there was something weird about about Tommy, and he'd figure it out.

**************************************

Greg made a list of the people Tommy talked about.

Mom. Phil, Clint, Steve. Mentions of a Tasha and once an oh crap I cannot figure out this math, need to call Melinda or Tony. Once an exasperated "Pepper, I promise I'm eating vegetables, no I'm not driving three hours to New York to prove it." He gave Greg an eye roll and mouthed  _family_.

But that made no sense because Tommy had mentioned that his dad had died, and there was just him and his mom as family. He skyped with his mom every Saturday and Clint and Phil on Sunday. All he said was he used to work for them. Who skypes every week with former employers? Greg was sure they were the people who got Tommy into the drug business. They always talked in these codes and he was sure when they nerded out about the avengers that like saying Iron Man meant cocaine or something.

And there were the visits. He was walking towards the commons and he had seen Tommy talking with a guy who was huge and trying to hide behind glasses and a hat. It had seemed heated and the man forced a package on Tommy and Tommy quickly put it in his bag.

There had been the scent of a woman in their room, a light perfume and when Greg had joked about Tommy having some company, Tommy swore no one had been there.

And then there was the Virginia Potts incident.

The school was a buzz. The Stark Foundation was making a huge donation to the school, both in terms of scholarships and art for the museum on campus. Everyone was excited because there were rumours that she was hand delivering it. Her art collection was legendary and she had agreed to do a talk about it. Tickets were limited but Greg had scored one for him and Tommy because he worked in the bookstore. But Tommy didn't look thrilled, he actually looked angry.

"I, uh, can give it to someone else?" Greg stumbled over the words a little.

"Oh, no, I'm going. And I have a few choice words for Potts," Tommy said. "Because this is bullshit."

"What you going to just walk up and yell at one of the most respected CEOs in the world?" Greg joked.

"Pretty much," Tommy agreed.

They sat in the auditorium and Mrs. Potts's talk was amazing, informative and engaging, and holy crap the art she brought was amazing. She had even made an Iron Man joke or two. At the question time, Greg was terrified that Tommy was going to get up and say something horrible, but he sat there scowling.

After though, Tommy disappeared. Greg was worried and went backstage looking for him and saw Tommy yelling at Virgina Potts and one of the men who had moved around the art for her. 

"You promised to leave me alone," Tommy said, clearly angry.

"We are," she countered. "We would have done this anyways."

The man snorted a bit.

"And you - really? Really?" Tommy pointed. "I can't let anyone...you all can't just keep dropping in. I'm trying to build a life and I can't if all of you are regularly popping out of the bushes."

"Promise to come up for a weekend so we can all fuss over you, and then I'll make sure the visits stop," she paused. "I can get them cut down by 30%, and if you actually told Phil how you felt, he'd cut down another 20%."

Tommy sighed and let her hug him. "I just, I love all of you, but you aren't giving me room."

"I know, I'm sorry," she kissed his head. "One weekend."

"Sure," Tommy gave them a wave and walked away.

What the hell was that about, Greg wondered.

******************************

A week later Tommy was watching Netflix on his laptop and Greg was working on a project for sketch class. The fire alarms went off and a couple people were screaming. Greg threw on pants and looked out in the hall, everyone was panicking. 

"Tommy, we need to get out of here something is going on," Greg turned and was stunned. Tommy already had that bag that the kept under the bed strapped to his chest was putting his knives in his pockets and then pulled out his bow and an actual quiver of goddamn arrows. "Dude, I don't think it's Katniss time."

"Didn't like the Hunger Games, I'm a Hawkeye fan," Tommy said. He moved forward with this confidence that was both calming and terrifying. Greg fell in behind him and so did a few other students. Tommy walked to the door. The RA was blocking it.

"There are things out there!" The guy was looking scared. "Like video game shit."

"Let me see," Tommy said.

"I can't let you out there," he was shaking. 

"Too much glass in the windows in this building," Tommy said. 

His voice was different, like he was copying someone. Greg watched him carefully. 

Tommy nodded to the RA, "Get everyone to the basement. Go, I'll keep this area secured."

"Just because you go to a club and find the original Hawkeye sexy, doesn't exactly count as a defense plan!" Greg said. He was surprised when Tommy looked sick. "What?"

"Hawkeye isn't sexy, he's...he wears the same socks for 5 days in a row if no one's looking," Tommy said. "Just gross."

"How do you know that?" Greg asked. "I know you're like a drug dealer."

"What in the actual fuck?" Tommy stared at Greg. "A drug dealer?"

"Maybe you were a mule who got sucked in young, but you've worked your way up."

"Have you been watching Traffic?" Tommy asked. He saw something. "Hold the door open." There was such authority in his voice that Greg did as he was told. Tommy shot and something fell from the sky. Tommy then ran out and investigated. He came back, "why are Doombots attacking RISD?" he asked mostly to himself. He was ignoring Greg and dialing on his phone. "Who's on their way and does this have anything to do with Pepper signalling out the school?" Tommy listened for a few minutes. "Yes, sir. No, sir. One civilian, sir. Okay, yeah yeah, just get someone to haul ass."

Greg looked at Tommy. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Tommy Leung, freshman, want to draw comic books," he said. "And sure as hell not a drug dealer."

They stared there watching the windows for a while, Tommy occasionally shooting, Greg crazy confused.

"Thank god," Tommy muttered. There was a streak in the sky.

"That's Ironheart," Greg said.

"Yup, Riri is so cool." 

"Riri?"

"Nevermind," Tommy said. Someone was running to the building. "Hawkeye, took you guys long enough."

"Sorry, you had it fine." Hawkeye shot behind herself without even looking. "But maybe this was our fault."

"Gee you think?" Tommy stood beside her and as a wave of flying creatures came over a building they shot together. Tommy was nowhere as good as Hawkeye but he was taking plenty down. If Greg wasn't so freaked out, he'd think it really hot. "Maybe all the visits sort of got me noticed?"

"Phil and Clint are on their way, anyone but the statue behind us see you kick ass?"

"No, everyone's in the basement," Tommy answered. "He thought I was a drug dealer, thanks to all of you sucking at subtle."

"I'm subtle," Hawkeye argued. Her next arrow was an exploding one. "I'm subtler than Hawkeye." Her comm chirpped in her ear. "Roger that," she turned to Tommy. "Orders from the top brass. You two are coming home."

"No, come on!" Tommy protested.

"Home?" Greg squeaked.

"Avengers Tower, things need to be reassessed," Hawkeye pointed at them. "Let's move, jet is across campus. Ironheart and Ms Marvel are finishing up."

Tommy groaned a bit. "Shit, Greg I am sorry for the stupid that is about to fall down on you."

"I..." Greg shook his head and followed quietly.

*********************************

Greg sat on a comfy chair and watch his roommate, 5'7" Tommy Leung, who had never spoke above a cheerful hi, tear into both the classic and young avengers. And Thor, freaking Thor was wincing and others were fidgeting and dammit Tommy was wearing the jeans that had a tear where thigh met ass and he had looked and the freaking Black Widow had stood in front of him and shook her head. He was dropping out of school. Art school was too crazy.

"And another thing -" That was fifth time Tommy had said that.

Captain America handed Greg a soda. "Sorry about the doombots and all this. I told them all to be subtle."

Greg stared, "You were the guy in the ball cap who I thought was using Tommy as drug mule the way you shoved that package at him."

Steve turned bright red. "Copic markers, I had gotten a deal."

Greg looked at Tommy. He started to laugh hysterically. "Captain America came in disguise to RISD to bring you markers, because he found them on sale." He laughed some more. "The Stark Foundation, oh god. Mrs Potts doesn't run a secret drug empire, you never came home for Spring Break and they were all worried about you." His laugh was turning into a panic attack. "My mom sends cookies." Greg was just about to scream when he felt arms around him. It was absurd but it felt like a dad hug.

He instinctively leaned into the touch.

"Hush son, just breathe with me, I am so sorry this happened to you. All you have to do is breathe," the man said. A soothing hand ran up and down his back. "I want a report, right now," he said to the room in general. Greg couldn't believe how this one man got everyone to shut up and focus. He looked up and it was a freaking accountant, late fifties, early sixties if he had to guess, thick glasses, thinned hair.

He looked over at Tommy who was under the arm of, oh holy fuck, Tommy's Clint that he talked to on Sunday was the original Hawkeye.

Ironheart gave a report to Coulson who nodded. "Thank you, Avengers for your quick response. We will consider this matter closed for you."

"Why is old Hawkeye smiling like that?" Greg asked.

"I'm not old, I'm..." Clint paused. "Shit, anything I say will sound like crap. Phil how do I follow up I'm not old, I'm -?"

"You follow it up with a proportional response on Doom's lab upstate that he thinks we don't know about," Phil said. "You make him realize that Tommy is not on the board, ever. You make everything that goes bump in the night realize that Tommy is never on the board. Is that clear, Hawkeye?"

"I want to fuck you so hard right now," Clint answered. "You never let me out to play anymore. It's Christmas, my birthday, and that time you -"

"Oh my god, shut up!" Tommy yelled.

"Avengers assemble," Phil ordered sharply. All of the original Avengers grinned, saluted Phil and headed out, with Clint making a stop to stick his tongue down his throat. 

"Greg, great to meet you, Tommy's talked a lot about you. Do I need to threaten you?" Clint smiled.

"Uh, no?" Greg was headed toward numb at this point.

"Great now my hot roommate is headed towards a dissociative state because of all you people," Tommy went back to pacing. He then froze, "And did I just come out to you?"

Phil went over and hugged him, "Mazel tov," he said.

Clint whispered to Greg, "Treat him with respect or we draw straws for who gets to come after you." Clint straightened. "I'm off to destroy evil!"

"Have fun storming the castle," Phil said dryly. "And yes, it's Doom, so of course it is an actual castle." Soon enough the floor had been emptied of everyone but Phil, Tommy, and Greg.

"Are you in charge of them?" Greg asked Phil.

"I used to be, I run a small collectibles shop. Tommy worked for us through high school."

"And you are giving me a damn raise when I come home to work this summer," Tommy muttered. "And taking me to a trade show to bid on stuff."

"Are you an avenger in training?" Greg didn't know what he wanted that answer to be.

"God no," Tommy shuddered. "I'm an artist, printmaking, comics," he shrugged. "Whatever. I just sort of...Clint and Phil hired me and they were just these two old dorks who ran a shop that barely broke even. And then I realized who Clint was, and once that happened it just sort of spiraled and I sort of know superheroes well enough that they've been checking me? I'm a bit shy, they were worried I wouldn't make friends."

"But you're cute and funny," Greg blurted out.

Tommy ducked his head.

Phil looked between the two of them. "I'll make hot chocolate," he said walking towards the kitchen to give them space.

"So, this happen to you a lot?" Greg asked when the silence grew painful.

"Nope, mostly it was just me and mom, and me and Phil and Clint and the avengers were like summer vacation, or holidays. Sometimes they came to the shop, hung out for a day or week. Steve helped me with my drawing, Melinda with homework, Tony...okay Tony wasn't a lot of help, but he always brought donuts." Tommy looked helpless. "They were just those annoying aunts and uncles and cousins who you see every few months and pinch your cheeks and forget you are growing up."

"My aunt is a cleaning lady," Greg said.

"So's my mom."

They stared at each other. 

"I can't be your roommate anymore," Greg finally said.

Tommy nodded. "I'm guessing they'll want to move me to a more secure location anyways."

Phil brought over mugs. "I have procured a small bungalow. Tony will be designing the security, with Natasha's input. Greg, a sum of money will be deposited into your bank account as a way to apologize for your personal trauma in this experience. You will have to sign a few NDA's before you leave."

"Sure," Greg said. "I'm sorry Tommy."

"No, I get it, it's a little weird."

Phil looked at them. "I'll arrange the jet to return you Greg." He gestured and Greg followed him out of Avengers Tower.

Phil returned and sat beside Tommy on the couch. "He just needs time."

"I was gonna ask him out for coffee," Tommy leaned against Phil a bit. "You got to get them to stop spying on me."

"I will," Phil promised. "It turns out when I told them to keep a subtle eye on you, I forgot who I was dealing with. And apparently Clint told them to keep a less subtle eye. He was worried you weren't fitting in."

"Bet you gave him hell for that."

"He couldn't sit down for a week," Phil joked.

"Gross."

"Missed you, kid."

"Missed you too, Phil. Drive me back?"

"Sure," Phil agreed.

*****************************************

Greg stared at the house. It didn't look flashy like it had lasers in the ground that could kill him in an instant. He was sure they had been programmed to kill him in an instant. He had gotten several pointed and angry emails from various avengers, one of which fried his computer, but then that Phil had arranged the delivery of a new one with promises of no more bother. The emails had stopped.

He had maybe watched Tommy around campus, still staying mostly to himself, but talking to people. And the weird little run ins had cut down dramatically. Well either that or they managed to get subtle.

Lola was in the driveway, all shined and open now that all the snow was gone. He wondered if it had lasers too.

He picked up his phone, "Dad," he said.

"Just say hello, and you are sorry, and then it is up to him," John said, knowing why his son was calling. "He'll understand or he won't. Love you and stop stalling." John hung up.

Greg took a breath and walked up the path.

No lasers. That was something.

He knocked on the door and waited.

Tommy opened up. "Hi Greg," he said. He stood there, protected slightly by the door, in a Captain America hoodie.

"You buy merch even knowing them?"

"Phil's a huge Cap dork, he buys us sweatshirts," Tommy shrugged.

"I'm sorry," Greg said. "I'm really, really sorry. It was just so freaking crazy and then I just sort of said I didn't want to be around you, because it was all crazy and I didn't realize that it would happen and so fast and then it was so quiet, no netflix left on, no guy talking to his coffee like it was a living person, and it was just wrong." Greg remembered to take a breath. "I'm sorry."

"You hated that I left netflix running," Tommy said.

"Yeah but I still missed it," Greg mumbled.

Tommy looked at him. "I was about to watch a doc about British Castles, you could come in."

"Yeah?" Greg smiled.

"Yeah."

Tommy closed the door.

Natasha was sitting in a car across the street. She tapped her comm, "Potential love birds reunited, all systems clear," she paused. "No Clint, I am not booby trapping the kid's room. Headed home." She smiled and drove away.

 


End file.
